The Seventh Wheel
by MasterMind13
Summary: When the stitchpunks begin pairing off, 7 finds herself without a significant other, which is alright with her...or so she says. While out in the Emptiness, she meets a mysterious new stitchpunk. What started out as a friendship turns into a romance. But suddenly she now has to make a decision between her family and her new love. 9x5, 3x8, 4x6, and 7xOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! ^_^ Welcome back. Anyways, this is my latest story, and also my newest. It's out of the ordinary, cause I've never done this before. I don't think no one's tried. **

**I held back on writing this because I couldn't think of a name for the OC who appears in this—and also because I was afraid of making 7 OOC. (But she doesn't look or sound OOC in this). I wanted to try this for so long; I had the idea ready and I just didn't have any motivation to actually write it. But now I do. :) Also, I wanted to write this for my friend, darkgirl11. _She_ was the one who actually convinced me to change my mind. I was iffy then, but then I actually started it.**

**I spent about three days typing this, had a bit of insomnia, but other than that it was worth it. I don't know when I'll have chapter two posted, just know that I _am_ working on this. So, keep a look out. ;) **

* * *

7 was used to having time for herself, which was mostly everyday. Venturing into the Emptiness was liberating. She could practice her fighting skills without having an interruption of any kind. Climbing from mountains of rubble to catch a better view of the world made her feel like she was invincible. And she was. 7 was a skilled fighter, a reliable friend and a motherly figure to the twins, 3 and 4. With her bird skull adorning her head and her spear in her hand 7 trekked the bleak land, watching the wind pick up the dry soil. She had seen this time and again, and she would continue to see it for the rest of her days.

Several months had passed since the downfall of the B.R.A.I.N.'s tyranny. She, 9 and the twins had been the only survivors. Or so she though. A few days after the Machine's fall, the five stitchpunks were brought back to life. This lead to the most tearful yet wondrous reunion. Each stitchpunk awoke in the same place they died. 7, 9 and the twins searched for each of them and brought them back to the library, their new home. Once they were brought home, 9 and 7 tended to their wounds. They got to work on 2 right away. He had lost his legs when the beast used him to attach him to the Seamstress. It took several hours to build 2 a new pair of legs, but they succeeded and 2 was good as new. He needed to rest, but with enough time and motivation he would be walking again.

1's hand was shattered in the explosion. He was missing a few fingers, but once he was willing he allowed 9 and 7 to fix his hand. 5's injuries weren't so serious, considering he had a hole on his patch. 9 suggested they'd use the opportunity to find him a new optic now. But 5, grateful, insisted he was used to having one optic, but he thanked him nonetheless. Respecting his decision, 9 moved on to check on 6. The striped stitchpunk didn't show any physical injuries nor psychological. The artist appeared alright, though he could never be sure, so he enlisted that 7 notify him if she saw any changes in him. The good news was, 9 gave him his black key, which 6 took almost immediately. Over the next few days, everyone saw that 6 didn't obsess over "the source" anymore, he was finally moving on and putting the past behind him.

8's injuries were by far more complicated. With 5 by his side, 9 began tendering to his wounds. The obvious part was patching the burns he got when the Factory exploded. After his burns were dealt with, 8 seemed to be moving on swimmingly. He no longer used his magnet as frequently as before, seeing how using it led to his kidnap, he saw that he needed to be more focused now.

Many changes came along with these new discoveries. Several weeks after everyone had readjusted there seemed to be some romances going on. It began with 9 and 5 first. The two were passing time outside in the courtyard. It was after 5 had returned from a scouting expedition, and 9 came out to greet him. The two talk for a while and several minutes later 5 initiated the first kiss. That was when it was revealed that 5 was in love with him even before 9 told him of his own feelings. Afterwards, the two have been closer than ever.

7 made another discovery after that one. 4 came to her and announced that she and 6 were together. 7 wasn't exactly surprised, as she already knew. She knew before she took her and her sister from the cathedral years ago. How she felt when they left. How sad she was whenever she thought about 6. 4, through her optics flickers, asked if she was mad at her for keeping it secret. But the pale stitchpunk wasn't mad and was proud of her, and even supported their relationship.

The next discovery was even more surprising. When 7 saw 3 and 8 walking out to the courtyard and saw how 8 treated her. She thought that he was just being polite, until 7 saw him kiss 3's hand. That's when she started thinking there was something more between them. A few days later she saw the two sitting down on the stone steps. She saw how 3 rested her head on 8's shoulder. It looked sweet how the guard allowed 3 to put her head against him. The following night 7 returned from her nightly patrol, and walked in on 8 and 3. She saw 8 give the hooded stitchpunk a trinket—a silver locket he found when he went to scout. It was a human-sized locket, but 3 could use it to keep something in it.

In the course of eight months all these changes transitioned. Everyone found it overwhelming and wonderful at the same time. The B.R.A.I.N. was gone, but there were still some beasts roaming the Emptiness. The stitchpunks had taken down six of them in a matter of two months. Usually about two or three came to attack, but then suddenly more appeared. It was unpredictable. But it was something they weren't used to or unprepared for. It became normal for them to encounter a beast. Not running into one became unusual to them. That was what 7 thought as she got ready for her day.

Today was like any other day. The sun shone through the open windows and more prominent through the doorway. 7 grabbed her spear, her skullmet and left her room. Placing her skullmet on she was ready to start her daily morning routine. Walking past the mountains of books, the pale female scanned the library in its monotony. Nothing out of the ordinary was transpiring. 7 caught a glimpse of 3 and 4 emerging from their room. The hooded twins spotted her and waved to her. 7 waved back to them and she continued on her way. She then saw 2 walking on his cane. When she was in view, 2 broke the ice.

"Good morning, 7," said the elderly inventor.

"Morning," answered 7.

"Off on your patrol?"

"You know it."

"You be careful now."

"You know I will."

Ending their little prattle, 7 continued her stroll. Climbing over the pile of books wasn't so hard, the pale stitchpunk enjoyed it. Jumping off, she was outside and made her way down the stone steps. Ambling down the courtyard, 7 looked from the angel statues to the new greenery that was sprouting from the garden. It was good that life was returning to this desolate world. Keeping that in mind, 7 exited through the iron gates and ventured into the Emptiness.

* * *

Returning home was the hard part of the day. 7 found it more and more easy to leave then to go back. She would never admit it, but the reason she hated going back was because of the relationships that bloomed. Well, it was part of it, but she hated going home because she was without a partner. It didn't bother her that much, she had gotten used to it. Perhaps someday she might find someone, but for now, she was remaining single.

No one knew this, no one even questioned it. Everyone saw her and thought that she was a free spirit. An independent soul. They weren't wrong, she _was_ free spirited. 7 never let anyone take her down, physically and emotionally. When somebody needed her she came to their aid. In return they helped her out in anything she needed, such as agreeing to be her sparring partner, helping her search for any beasts, listening to her ideas. She appreciated it and the others saw that. She in turn supported them and anything they deeply cared about. It was the least she could offer and vice-versa.

Entering the library, she found nothing unusual. Lifting her skullmet a little, seeing how she didn't need any further need for it. 7 was home and she found nothing out of the ordinary in the Emptiness. Nothing she wasn't used to, just the same things she's seen before. Looking at the library, another day had gone; she'd almost stayed the whole day out today. She wished she could've. But 7 remembered she had a proposition here. Tending to the twins when the need arose, watching out for the others, defending their home from the beasts that lurked around.

A series of voices drifted in the room. 7 turned her head to the right, deciding to go over and check what was going on. She knew it came from behind a heap of books, and she recognized those voices. 9 and 5 were deep in conversation. 7 picked up a bit of their talk.

"You know," said 9, "you've ever thought there might be some surviving humans out there? Somewhere far from here?"

"Hmm," said 5, "I have. But where would we start? No one's seen one in years. Maybe there all gone for good."

"Come on, 5, don't you think some might be out there?"

"There might, but finding them would—"

"Humans are giants. Finding one will be easy."

"But explaining ourselves to them won't be easy."

"Maybe at first, but after we explain to them with enough detail and kindness, they'll understand us."

"Do you really think there might be more out there? And that we can convince them to create more stitchpunks?"

"Why not? Someday having a stitchpunk will become a tradition."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

7 made a turn and caught them sharing a kiss. She let out a small smirk.

"Hey, you two," she said, raising a stitched brow. "Am I interrupting anything?"

5 and 9 pulled away as quickly as they heard her voice. Both exchanged sheepish glances. The two struggled to collect their words.

"It's alright, it's alright," 7 assured. "Nothing I haven't seen before. So what were you two up to?"

This brought up their previous conversation. "Oh," began 5. "9 was telling me how they're might be some humans out there who might've survived."

9 shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I might be right on this. Wonder where we would start."

"Somewhere far away from here," offered 7. "Where beasts wouldn't roam usually." She looked up at the ceiling, which had a gaping hole as a result from the war. "Perhaps there are some living on the outskirts of this city. And, I don't know, maybe there's some plant life that survived that we never noticed." She shrugged. "It's just a thought."

"But you might be on to something," said 9. "I'd like to be able to find more humans and help them any way we can."

"That's sounds great," interjected 5, nodding.

"Well," reiterated 7, "I'll leave you guys alone. Sure you might want to get back to what you were doing." She gave them a playful smirk, chuckling as she turned around and strolled away.

On her way to her room, 7 almost bumped into 6.

"Oh, 6," said 7 in surprise. "How are you?"

"Mmm..." he squeaked. "I'm...f-f-fine." Despite not being plagued by the source and the B.R.A.I.N., 6 was still his same reserved, introverted, shy self. It would take a lot more time to adjust to a Machine-free world.

"That's good," said 7, smiling. "Where's 4?"

"She...she's with...3...," replied 6, wringing his hands, his pen-nib fingers dripping fresh ink. "Showing 8 something they found."

"I'll go see the twins later," retorted 7. 6 gave a quick nod and walked past 7, obviously in a hurry to get to wherever he needed to be. The pale female saw the doorway to her room and continued on her way. Flipping back the curtain she used her door, 7 looked at her surroundings and made her way to her bed.

Her room was an alcove adjacent to the bookcases that surrounded it. Human furniture such as chairs and a wooden table still remained, but that didn't bother 7 one bit. Her room contained a bed, a mirror, two spools of thread, four cushions, some rope, a box where she stored blankets, three candles, a wooden block beside her bed. It was all she needed and nothing more. Setting her spear against the wall and removing her skullmet, 7 laid back in her bed and let out a much needed breath.

_Another day has come and gone_, she thought as she gazed at the ceiling. But for how long? Until a beast ends her? Until something much more amazing happens? 7 wasn't sure and thinking about this made her end the topic quickly.

She was better off this way. She didn't need anyone. After everything she's been through, 7 found solace with the fact that she didn't have someone like the others did. They were lucky, she supposed. They worked at their relationship and it somehow brought them together. 7 was happy for them. No matter how many times she deluded herself into thinking she needed someone she always realized that being alone was better. It was better. And that's how it was going to stay.

And she kept that in mind as she laid on her side and closed her optics, ready for a nap.

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet when 7 exited the library. She was getting a head start on her patrol, well, more like spending the day away from the same monotony. She had her spear in her hand, her bird skull atop her head; she was ready. With the coast clear, she sprinted down the stairs and raced towards the black iron gate. She looked over her shoulder at the library once she was on the other side of the stone wall. Many times she's looked at it with the intent on leaving it behind just dissipated all too soon. Without anywhere else to go, 7 always returned because it was her home and where her friends are. Remembering that, the pale female turned towards the dusty road and headed off to her destination.

7's favorite spot to go to was an old knife store. The door and the windows were broken, making it easy for her to access. The walls were decked with knives of all sizes. 7 brought back a penknife home from this very store. Even though she had her trusty spear, which she cobbled herself, she wanted to have that penknife close by just in case. So that penknife was really just for emergencies. 7 also thought of teaching one of the twins how to fight. She could give the penknife to one of them. Just because they were young didn't mean they were going to depend on her to defend them forever.

7 had almost made it to her hangout when a scream caught her attention. It came from somewhere across the street. Instinctively, she ran, spear gripped in hand, ready to fight. Jogging past a mountain of cinder blocks and an overturned trash receptacle, 7 saw something moving. Whatever it was it was tangled in barbed wire. Looking at it more closely she came to the realization that it was a stitchpunk. There was another stitchpunk? So it was not just the nine of them? Whoever this was, 7 went out there and did what she did best.

"Hang on!," she called. She grabbed the barbed wire and used her spear to cut it off. The unknown stitchpunk let out a few groans, either out of struggling or the wires were cutting into its fabrics.

"Hold still; I'm almost done," said 7, grabbing the last strand. She sliced the barbed wire and the sticthpunk was free. Now looking at him more closely, without the barbed wire tangling him, 7 could see who this stitchpunk was.

Judging by the body type, it was a male. His fabric was a smoky grey, his front was held in place by small hooks. His hands were made of copper, while his fingers were sharp and silver. He had a black band on his right arm. His feet were made of steel. 7 looked at his optics: the lenses were silver-rimmed and his pupils were a hexagonal shape. Finally, she looked at his face. He had an angular shape, which actually looked attractive to 7.

"Thanks," said the grey stitchpunk. His voice was deep, like a baritone. It sounded sultry.

"You're welcome," replied 7. She found she had a hard time trying to avoid staring, but something sparked inside her. She didn't know what it was, but was sure it would go away. Then the stitchpunk turned around, about to leave.

"Wait," uttered 7. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get out of here; some beast was after me," explained the grey stitchpunk. A beast? 7 hadn't seen one today. The last one she saw was another Cat Beast. Maybe this stitchpunk had been fighting them off for them and she didn't know it.

"W-wait," said 7, grabbing him by the arm to stop him. "What's your name?"

"Null," replied the grey stitchpunk.

"Null," repeated 7. "My name is 7. Listen, if you're in any danger, you should come back with me—"

"I can't risk luring the beast to you," explained Null. "You should run away. If I can, meet me back here tomorrow. I'll find you."

With that Null turned heel and ran. 7 watched him jog down the alley, jumping over a corpse's hand. He was athletic by the looks of it. She wondered where Null came from and how he ended up wrapped in barbed wire, and what beast was chasing him. 7 could ask him tomorrow, and she was already anticipating it, wishing tomorrow could come faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**I successfully managed to finish chapter two somehow. Took nearly the whole week to write. ^_^ **

**In this chapter we see how 7 and Null interact. I wanted it to be like a vitriolic kind of dynamic. :) I like how they joke around. :D We see talk about the beast Null was running away from and why. Hopefully, we see more about the new beast, and how 7 and Null think of taking it down. :D **

**Also, I like to think of Null as the strong silent type and that he doesn't take to strangers easily. Hey it works for me. 8D **

* * *

Just like promised 7 headed out to the same spot she found Null. She's been wondering since yesterday about Null and where he might've come from. She didn't remember seeing him before, if she had, she would've remembered him. Running into him was an unexpected experience. She didn't tell anyone about Null when she returned to the library. Null made it clear that he didn't want anyone to know about his existence. Although, he didn't tell her directly, 7 could tell by his body language and his tone of voice. She was here now and she could find out everything she needed.

Null wasn't here yet, so she decided to wait. 7 found a cinderblock and walked towards it. She gingerly sat on it, placing her spear next to her. She removed her bird skull, seeing how there was no use for it at the moment. So until Null shows up, 7 will just have to wait.

She wondered why she didn't tell the others about Null. They would have liked to meet him. He could tell them about the beast he told her and show them where it was and how to kill it. That was still on her mind and prepared to ask him when he arrives. Seeing how she snuck out before the sun rose, 7 didn't mind waiting for him.

Would it bother him if she asked him about himself? It might a little at first, but then he might open up after talking for a bit. What if he had a rough past? What if he didn't want to talk about his past or himself for that matter? If Null was uncomfortable talking about himself, 7 would respect that and step back. So many other possibilities ran through her mind as well, but maybe she'll save them for another day.

Sighing, she uttered, "Wonder when he's coming." She wanted to lean back, but remembered she was sitting on a cinderblock. 7 hopped off and sat on the dusty ground. Crossing her legs and resting her back against the cinderblock, she glanced up the sky which was still a bright shade of orange. The sun was going to rise soon, she noted.

Ten minutes passed and Null still hadn't showed up. 7 busied herself by talking to herself, pacing from the cinderblock to a pile of broken bricks and back, thinking about her questions she wanted to ask Null. She also entertained herself by practicing some of her fighting moves. Five minutes in, the sun rose higher and 7 was lost in her own world. She didn't even hear the footsteps approaching.

With her spear in hand for a move she was trying to perfect, 7 turned around, not knowing Null was behind her and she was about to cut him across the chest.

"Sorry," she said, jumping back, holding her spear behind her back. She shrugged out of embarrassment, but Null didn't feel embarrassed himself and only brushed her reaction off.

"It's alright," said Null. Looking at him now, 7 realized how tall he really was. He was a head taller than 9, but still shorter than 8.

"You came," said Null.

"You told me to," replied 7.

"I didn't think you'd show up."

"Well, I did, didn't I?"

"Heh."

7 walked over to the cinderblock to retrieve her bird skull. Null followed.

"So, about this beast you told me about," said 7 as a starter, crouching down to pick up her skullmet. While she waited for him to answer, she leaned her spear against the cinderblock and placed her bird skull on.

"Right," said Null, optics surveying everything from the walls to the litter that scattered the dry ground. 7 turned around, bird skull topped on her head. Her optics gazed back at him through the skull's eye sockets. Null found it disturbing to look at her that way, but he shrugged it aside and continued. "You see," he said, "I ran into him while searching for a weapon. He caught me off guard."

7 grabbed her spear and cocked her head. "Let's walk," she said, "you can tell me on the way."

"On the way to where?" Null quoth.

"Your home."

Null's eyes blinked. "I-I...," he stuttered. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" 7 reiterated, raising a stitched brow while placing a hand on her hip.

"Because," stated Null, "I just met you and I don't know anything about you. You could be one of the bad guys for all I know."

"Luckily for you I'm not," retorted 7. "Now come on, unless you want to be dragged back there."

Null's pupils blinked in a quizzical way, as if he had been asked if he was asked to perform a ridiculous demand. 7 cocked her head, still intent on seeing his home. The grey stitchpunk saw it and she was not backing down. Exhaling, he bit his lip in resolve and took the lead.

"It's this way," he said.

7 smirked. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Null scoffed.

* * *

The way to Null's home was easier said than done. It was nearly ten blocks from the spot he and 7 met. Most of the road was littered with sharp objects, like broken bottles, knives, rifles, human corpses, furniture. While on the way, Null did talk to her, mainly about the beast because 7 was persistent. He knew she was not changing her mind about it, so he told her all he knew about the beast.

"I call it the Stag," said Null. "On account of its deer skull for a head. He's about the size of a real deer, though I've never seen one before, at least not a real, living one. I saw one in a book before. One that's in my home." He paused to catch his breath. "Anyways, the Stag has glowing red eyes, horseshoes for feet, long legs cobbled out of pipes. Its tail is made from a fan blade." He stopped in his tracks. "That's where I live." He pointed at the brick and mortar building.

It was a still-standing structure with its windows shattered and the door torn open from the war on the machines. 7 knew that was the reason the doorway was wide open, so she didn't need to ask. The path was clear and there were heaps of rubble surrounding the brick building. 7 was surprised it didn't suffer much damage from the war, and maybe Null could tell her how long he's been hiding out here.

He and 7 walked up the wooden steps to the brick building; the pale female feeling a haunting vibe envelope her. The moment she stepped over the threshold, the moment the feeling kicked in. She felt like the house itself was watching her. She looked through a doorway and saw human-sized furniture scudded with years worth of dust. Lifting her skullmet for a better view, 7 surveyed the walls as she walked. The paint was peeling away, revealing cracks. The staircase was still standing and usable. A doorway to the left led to what 7 could make out was a type of office. The hallway ahead of the two showed a door that surprisingly wasn't broken off. The house was rather lucky that way.

"Come," said Null, walking towards the staircase. 7 took one last look at the world outside and followed the grey stitchpunk.

Climbing up the stairs wasn't so taxing as one might think. Having been experienced on this department, 7 enjoyed it. Null led her to a hall on the left, towards a room where the door was halfway opened. This must be where Null spends most of his free time. Entering said room, 7 saw that it resembled something of a teenager's room: there was a plane replica hung on strings from the ceiling, a telescope on a table by the window, an armoire across the bed, an old rug sprawled on the floor beside the bed, an ornamental army tank lain on the floor in a corner. Following Null, 7 saw he was leading her to the table that had the telescope. The pale female also noticed that Null had tied a string for easier access. Null grabbed onto the string and began his ascend.

"You comin'?," said Null, looking over his shoulder. 7 wordlessly followed him up the table.

Null offered his hand to 7, which she grasped and he pulled her up on to the table. Taking the spear out of her mouth, seeing how she needed both hands to climb, she held her spear in hand, watching the view of the Emptiness from the upstairs window. Null went over to his telescope. It was a human-sized telescope, but it didn't matter; it provided Null with a view of the world and keep watch of beasts.

"Wanna take a look?," he asked, holding the telescope by the short end. It was a good thing it was on its perch or it would've fallen over. Not wanting to be rude, 7 took a peek.

She saw buildings from a far distance at a closer range. She's used 5's telescope up on the watchtower plenty of times before.

"When did you see this beast, the Stag?," queried 7, pulling away from the telescope.

"I ran into 'em just yesterday," replied Null. "I went out to look for a new knife, when I heard a noise. I turn around and I see the Stag scrounging around the dirt. It wasn't my intention to give myself away, I was observing it from behind a rock. When I climbed it to get a better look I lost my footing and tripped. Naturally, the Stag heard me and it went after me. It chased me for a while. I crawled through a barbed wire fence and I got tangled in it.

"Luckily, the Stag couldn't get me, although it could've just jumped over the fence. I got away from it, but I knew it would come back for me. While I was trudging through the road, trying to get untangled and with the wire cutting into my fabric. And then I met you." He ended his explanation with that, as though waiting for 7 to continue where he left off. "And thank you—again. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up."

"Well, you wouldn't be talking to me right now," retorted 7, running her across the her spear's blade. She looked at him from the corner of her optic, smiling mischievously. Null let out a chuckle.

"Funny," said Null, putting his hands on his hips. " Yeah, well"—he walked over to the right side if the table—"since we've got this beast on our hands, we gotta find its weak point." He jumped on to the window sill. 7 ambled over to where Null went and hopped on to the sill. She was surprised that the glass on the window was shattered. It made it easier for Null to look through his telescope.

"What do you think is his weakness?," she asked, looking out at the barren wasteland.

"Hmm." Null crossed his arms. "Don't know."

7 paced over to the left side of the window. "What if I told the others about the Stag?," she suggested.

"Others?" Null uttered, looking back at 7.

"Yes," said 7. "My friends, at the library, which is my home." She paced back towards him. "I can tell them what you told me, or I can bring you to them and we can all help defeat the Stag."

"No," retorted Null, "I don't want to put your friends in danger. No." He shook his head, turning around, scratching the back of his head. Judging by the way he acted, 7 could pick up something was bothering him.

"Look, my friends and I have dealt with much worse than the Stag," said 7, trying to convince him to change his mind. "We defeated the Fabrication Machine and that was harder than it looked."

That seemed to grab Null's attention, but 7 still had to make sure she was getting somewhere.

"I just don't want to put anyone else in danger," spat Null. "Your friends are better off not knowing."

"Well, it won't last for long," said 7. "Eventually, the Stag will find them and we'll have to defend our home. It's one way or the other. They can't go on knowing that there's a beast out there. It's not right!"

An infinite silence.

"Alright," said Null. "You can tell them about the Stag. Just don't tell them about me. I don't want anyone to know me."

It didn't sound fair to 7, but she could tell he was adamant about remaining unknown to her friends.

"I won't," sighed 7. Null nodded as a response, as he had no verbal answer. His next utterance brought up an interesting point.

"You actually defeated the Fabrication Machine?" Null asked, turning around. The way he asked, it was like he was asking for a never before seen wonder.

"Yeah," said 7. Her face fell. "You've never seen it before?"

"No, but I was told about it by my human," said Null. 7 noted he he looked down, like he was feeling about mentioning his human creator.

"Null?" 7 placed a hand in his shoulder. The grey stitchpunk looked her in the optics.

"Come," he said. "I'll take you home." He gently shrugged off her hand and hopped back to the table.

"Wait," said 7.

"Come on," repeated Null, not turning around.

7 didn't want to drop the subject or talk about the Stag. She wanted to know what happened to his creator, but she had to take it one step at a time. She didn't want to keep him waiting, so she jumped onto the table. Running past Null, she leaped off the table, landing on her feet. This caught Null by surprise. He looked down from the top.

"Wow," he chuckle, raising a brow. 7 smirked back. The grey stitchpunk jumped, stumbling as he landed. He wasn't as graceful as 7, and this got a laugh from the white sticthpunk.

"You gotta work on your landing," she said.

The two went back the way they came from. When they were at the front door, or whatever was left of it, 7 was rethinking Null's offer.

"Hey, you don't have to walk me home," she said. "I can find my way back on my own."

"Nah, nah," insisted Null, "it's the least I can do." He walked down the steps. "Besides, I wanna know where you live," he added. "So that I can—"

"Come over to see me?," interrupted 7, cocking a brow. Null shrugged, chuckling. 7 shook her head and laughed as she ambled down the stairs.

"You know, I'm not _completely_ helpless," said 7 once she was by his side. "I can take care of myself."

"What makes you say that?," asked Null.

"Oh I don't know," said 7. "Just a thought."

Null chuckled.

* * *

"This the place?," uttered Null.

"That's it," said 7, standing by him.

The two were a few yards away from the library. It's gate wide opened for her return. 7 briefly wondered if 5 was watching them from the watchtower. Null on the other hand surveyed it from its stone wall to its dark windows. The centerpiece of the garden was what grabbed Null's attention. Something about seeing specks of greenery impressed him.

"You sure you don't want to come in?," offered 7.

"I'm sure," replied Null. "I don't trust newcomers that easy." 7 wanted to argue back, but didn't see much point of it and just got ready to go back home.

"I'll come back tomorrow," said Null.

"You want to come here, or should I go to our spot?," asked 7. Again, Null rebuffed her with his trademark scoff.

"I'll wait for you at our spot," he said, folding his arm under his chest. Looking to his right, Null felt unsafe suddenly, and decided to end the visitation. "I have to get back, I'll, see you tomorrow."

"See you," said 7.

Null started his trek back to his home while 7 made her way to hers. When she entered the courtyard she felt her insides race. As she walked down the cobblestone path, the yearning felt stronger. Usually coming home was a dread to her, now she was feeling refreshed. Renewed. 7 felt the unease lift from her. She thumped up the stairs, a smile on her face. She looked around the library, glad to be back. 7 was ecstatic when she heard a two sets of footsteps come her way. The twins appeared from behind a mountain of books.

"Hey guys," she said, lifting her helmet.

The twins flickered to her. 4 tugged on 7's arm, signaling that she wanted her to follow them somewhere. The pale female obliged and walked with them. The hooded twins took her to the fountain, where she saw 6 kneeling over a pile of papers and a new bottle of black ink.

"Hi, 6," said 7.

"...7...," replied 6.

She stood beside him, observing the scraps of paper. 4 knelt beside 6, flickering to him. The striped artist understood and faced 7.

"Ngnnn." 6 looked from 7 to his papers, wincing as though he was startled by a noise. "I...I want to...show you...something."

7's interest piqued. "Really?" she said, smiling gently. "What is it?"

6 gingerly picked up the paper in front of him. The one he had been eying, like it was his most important piece. The striped stitchpunk stood up and turned the paper over for 7 to see. A sigh escaped 7's lips.

"Oh, 6, that's incredible," said 7.

The striped stitchpunk sketched a portrait of 4. Apparently, he sketched her sitting on a hardcover book, with her hands folded on her lap. 7 looked over at 4 and the hooded stitchpunk in turn flickered a response. 6 looked at the pale female, waiting for her to say something.

"It's beautiful, 6," she said. "You really outdone yourself. You really captured 4's beauty in every detail." She looked at the portrait and at 6 again. "I am really impressed."

6 smiled, lowering the paper to make contact with 7. He let out a quiet giggle and went back to 4. The hooded stitchpunk endeared her head onto 6's shoulder as soon as he sat next to her. 3 turned to look at 7. She flashed a reply to her.

'_They're really happy, you know,_' she said through her optic flickers.

7 in turn nodded. "Yup, they sure are."

3 grinned.

The white stitchpunk waved goodbye to the three and walked away. The three waved back and went back to want they were doing. From behind one of the tall bookcases, another stitchpunk appeared, having been listening the entire time.

1 watched 7 make her way to her room, his optics looking down at the floor, downcast. He let out a sigh, a heavy cloud shrouding him. He strolled away, desperate to be alone for a while.

* * *

**Oh, and I just wanted to let you all know that 3 and 4 are both females in this story, but you guys probably already knew that. ^_^ Also, having their quotes italicized with apostrophes instead of quotation marks is how I have them speaking. Hey, it's my story, I'll write however I want. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter three's here! 8D You're gonna love this chapter. :D It's really cool. Probably the longest chapter I've written. XD **

**Null and 7 try stopping the Stag, though they fail. And meanwhile, the others begin to worry about 7. Hmm. Gee, I wonder why. Well, we see the Stag in this chapter, you all were probably wondering when he was going to appear. ;) **

**Well, enjoy chapter three. ^_^ **

* * *

"Have you ever wanted to have a twin brother?," mused 7, looking up at the sky.

"What?," uttered Null.

"Have you ever wanted a twin brother?," repeated 7 as though he wasn't listening, which he probably wasn't. Null carefully worded his response.

"No," he said after mulling it over. "Why?"

7 leaned back against the window and crossed her legs. "Ah, I dunno," she said. "I was just saying—if you had a twin brother, his name would be Void." She gave him her trademark look.

It took Null a few seconds to process what she was indicating. "Oh...Oh!" He laughed. "Yeah, I get it. _Null_ and _Void_." He chuckled. "That's funny."

7 looked out the window, the sun was peeking through a sea of clouds. Two hours ago, 7 left the library to find Null waiting for her outside the gates. He was hiding from behind a rusted can. He was serious when he said he didn't want anyone to know of his existence. After the two made their trek to Null's home, they immediately headed up to his room to keep watch for any signs of the Stag. So far, all was quiet.

Then Null noticed some movement.

"Hang on," he said as he leaped from the windowsill to the table. Null immediately went you the telescope and took a peek.

"What is it?," asked 7, sitting up.

Null looked from the telescope to 7, he waved her over, indicating that she see what he saw. 7 stood and jumped off the window, landing on the table with precision. She sidled over to him and she looked through the telescope. Somewhere far from Null's dwelling was the beast. THE beast. The Stag. The one Null had been talking about. 7 looked at it from every detail. He was exactly the same size of a real deer, having seen a picture of one from the books in the library. And just like its name it _did_ have a deer skull for a head, antlers extruded imposingly. Its eyes were indeed glowing red, possibly from red glass lightbulbs. 7 looked at its feet. It did have horseshoes, and its legs were made of pipes. She saw its fan blade for a tail. 7 pulled her optics away from the telescope, unsure of what to make of this discovery.

"We should try and stop it," said 7, picking up her spear and lowering her bird skull.

"Good idea," said Null. He jumped off the table and ran under the bed. 7 jumped off the table, curious to see what he was rummaging for. Null emerged with a letter opener. It had a cobalt handle with the blade made of silver.

"Nice," said 7, admiring Null's choice of weapon.

"I found it in rubble after you left," said Null. "Now let's go."

He and 7 charged out the room. The two ran down the staircase a fast as they could. Exiting the remains if the front door, and the two stitchpunks were ready to fight the Stag. They knew that he was west of Null's home, so they ventured there and when they were close enough, or at least far enough away, so the Stag doesn't pick up their presences. 7 and Null crouched behind a soapbox.

"There it is," said Null, optics squinting.

"Yeah," said 7.

The two watched the Stag scrounging around the ground, as if it were grazing. The Stag suddenly looked up, eyes still glowing red. He walked over to the remains of a dead tree. He scratched his antlers against the trunk.

"What is he doing?," 7 asked, turning to look at Null. The grey stitchpunk hesitated before answering.

"I read this in the book I found," said Null. "Deer sharpen their antlers to display intimidation, mark their territories."

"He must think this area is his territory," remarked 7, quirking a stitched brow.

"Well, he's gonna have to find a new territory, cause this one's mine," rasped Null, gripping his letter opener.

7 looked around the mountains of rubble.

"I have an idea," she whispered. Null turned around, watching her slink through the debris. He kept an eye on the Stag to make sure he didn't hear 7. Luckily, it was distracted by rubbing his antlers against the dead tree. He heard a rustle and he turned and saw 7 dragging what appeared to be a slingshot. She was holding it from the pocket.

"Come on, help me get this up," she said.

Null placed his letter opener against the soapbox. He crouched and lifted the handle and carried it over to a brick. The two set it up.

"Let me try something," said Null, standing on the brick. He grabbed his bearings, looking down at every possibility and came to a solution. "Keep it steady," he said. While 7 held the slingshot, Null went to get something to hold it upright. The pale stitchpunk watched Null push a large rock towards them. He placed it to the left side of the slingshot. Then the grey stitchpunk found another one, a much larger rock and carried it instead of pushing it on the ground.

"You sure you can carry that?," queried 7.

"Don't worry about it," said Null. He dropped the rock next to the slingshot's right side. He swayed it to make sure it wasn't going to fall. Despite being sandwiched between two rocks, it still moved. He decided to find a better solution. Catching a glimpse of the Stag, he was no longer rubbing his antlers against the dead tree, and was now searching around the ground. Null crouched down and pushed a mound of dirt against the slingshot's pole. 7, with her role of holding the slingshot still taking place, waited for Null to finish what he was doing.

"There," said Null, "that should hold it."

"Let's find out," quoth 7. She let go of the slingshot, relieved rushing through her. She had been holding it up for a long while.

"Now what is it you were going to do?," asked Null, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ah, yeah, here's what I've got," said 7. She looked around the debris and found a spherical paperweight next to an oil can. She ran towards it and rolled it over to Null. "God, this feels heavy," she said, after she rolled the paperweight to the slingshot. She took a deep breath.

"Let me help you with that," offered Null.

"Thanks," said 7.

The two picked up the round paperweight. It was indeed heavy. 7 and Null placed the paperweight in the pocket and stretched as far as they could. 7 stole a glance at the Stag. He was still distracted. Surprising. Wishing for the best, 7 nodded at Null, letting him know it was time it release. They let go and the sphere went darting like an arrow, ricochetting against the hood of a car. The noise got the Stag's attention. The two stitchpunks ducked. The Stag's held his head up, alert. He turned around. The Stag walked towards the car, intent on finding the source.

"What now?," whispered Null. Apparently, he was thinking throwing the paperweight was a waste of time until 7 spoke.

"Find something else," she said. She got up and sidled to the slingshot. Null, unwilling to continue with the charade, searched for something anyways. He spotted a small chess piece. Since it was the closest thing in sight, Null picked it up and took it to the slingshot.

Together he and 7 put it in the pocket, only this time, they were aiming at the Stag's head. Null was adamant about this, he shook his head seriously, genuinely scared. But 7 wasn't backing down, she was sure about this. She nodded to him. As much as he hated it, Null released the projectile. The chess piece went flying at the Stag's skull and it ricocheted off the side of his face. The Stag, now alert, turned to where the chess piece came from and locked eyes with the slingshot. The Stag didn't see the stitchpunks on account of the hiding before it spotted the location of where the chess piece hit it.

Null and 7 were hiding on one side of the path: 7 was on the left, hiding behind a broke end table; Null was on the right, hidden behind the remains of a brick wall. Both were holding one end of a silver chain. They were surprised the Stag didn't notice it, but they guessed he will once he's close enough. Null took a peek and saw the Stag getting closer. He bobbed his head to 7, the signal to pull the chain. They pulled and now they waited for the Stag to trigger it. The Stag—once in view—tripped over the silver chain. The Stag let out a mechanical bleat as he fell. Seeing their chance, 7 and Null, still holding the ends of the chain, ran around his forelegs. As the Stag bleated and kicked his hind legs, the two stitchpunks tied the chain around him.

"Gotcha right where we want ya!," cheeped 7, keeping her optics on the Stag. The beast glared at her, red eyes glowing.

"Yeah, you said it," quipped Null. He tried to tie the chain into a knot, but seeing how this was a chain and not a rope proved to be hard to do.

While Null was busy trying to knot the chain, 7 trotted to the soapbox, where her spear was at. The Stag, seeing the white sticthpunk with her back turned, saw the opportunity and struggled against chain wrapped around him. He stood on his hind legs with Null dangling from the silver chain.

"Whoa!" Null hooted, grabbing on to the two ends of the chain. He looked over his shoulder, focusing on 7. "7!," he shouted. The white stitchpunk turned around at the sound of her name being called. She looked and saw the Stag on his hind legs and Null hanging from the chain.

"Null!" With her spear in hand, 7 ran towards the Stag. Once she was close enough, she leaped into the air. She grabbed onto Null's foot with one hand and her spear in the other. She didn't think this through, as the fear rushed through her. Suddenly 7 and Null found themselves back on the ground and then back in the air.

"What is he doing?" 7 shouted, trying the hold on.

"He's trying to get rid of us and the chain!" Null hollered back.

The Stag thrashed his head, kicking his forelegs. He bleated angrily. 7, with fire coursing through her, aimed her spear at just the right angle and jumped. The spear impaled the Stag's left side. She hoisted herself and climbed up to the Stag's neck. With her spear in her mouth, she made it to the top of his head, trying not to lose her balance. 7 grabbed on to one of his antlers, holding her spear in her right hand. She looked down and saw that the Stag had managed to free his right foreleg. One more try and he would be free. 7 had to act fast.

She pointed her spear at the Stag's skull and thrusted it in. The Stag let out a shrill bleat. Electricity cracked from the spot where the spear stabbed him. The Stag's red eyes searched crazily, trying it find the source of the pain. With his free leg, he kicked at the ground, picking up dirt. Null, with one end of the chain held, he jumped off and looked at 7.

"Catch!," he shouted, he threw the other end of the chain to 7. The white sticthpunk, while keeping her spear in place with her foot, caught the end of the chain while Null grasped the other. She tied the end of the chain into a knot around the Stag's antler. Meanwhile, in the ground, Nul pulled his end of the chain. The Stag bleated with fury, kicking his front legs. Then he took off in a gallop. Null, holding the other end of the chain, was being dragged. He tried to run, but he kept tripping. He found a television antennae and grabbed it. Pulling the chain, the Stag kicked at the dirt, thrashing his head. 7, while hanging on to the Stag's antler, watched as Null tied the other end of the chain to the T.V. antennae. She pulled out her spear out of the beast's skull, which got a mechanical bleat out of him. 7 slid down his right side. She pierced her spear into the spot where his leg was. She disconnected a few wires from that leg. A few more stabs and it would come lose.

Null in the meantime, got what 7 was trying to do and found a Tuareg knife. He leaped on to the Stag's back left leg and held on. With the knife in one hand, he calculated the angle on which way he should do it. Hoping for the best, he plunged it between the kneecap. Electricity crackled.

"Come on," he rasped gruffly. He dug the knife deeper. He heard a click. Then the Stag's leg fell off, wires sticking out. Null looked over at the chain. It won't hold for much longer and eventually with all the struggling from the Stag it would snap in half.

"Yes!," hooted 7. The right front leg snapped off. She pulled her spear out of the spot and climbed her way back up his head. With only two legs—the front left and the back right—the Stag looked indeed vulnerable. He collapsed onto the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"All right!," cheered Null, running over to the Stag's left side. The best snorted, with a bleat followed through. He watched the Stag try to free himself with his front left leg, which looked silly to the two stitchpunks.

7, on top of the Stag's head, pointed her spear at the beast's right eye. The moment she stabbed his eye, the moment the Stag made a one last act of desperation. He thrashed his head, causing 7 to almost fall over, but she grabbed on to the antler, with her spear out of his punctured eye. The chain snapped. Null grabbed the broken end, keeping the Stag from escaping. The Stag thrashed his head. With one final swing 7 went flying. Null let go of the broken chain, ultimately freeing the Stag. The Stag limped away, with only his two legs, it looked ridiculous when he hopped. Ignoring the beast, Null went to find 7. At the direction she went flying, she was somewhere behind those heaps of rubble behind him.

"7?," he called. "7!" Null scanned every possible spot she could've landed.

"Over here!," shouted 7's voice. Null looked and saw her dangling from her spear, which wedged into a car tire. Null stopped and saw the car was on top a mountain of debris.

7 planted her feet onto the tire and pulled. She felt her weapon loosening, so she pulled and she fell. On the way down, she scraped her left leg with a stray nail. She fell flat on her back, the pain from the scrape circulating her.

"7," said Null as he ran towards her. The white stitchpunk sat up, feeling around the open fabric on her leg. It was a three inch cut, but still needed tending to. "How's it look?," he asked once he knelt beside her.

"I'll be alright," she said. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, we still need to get that taken care of," said Null. He glanced over his shoulder. "We almost had him." He sounded genuinely disappointed.

"We'll get him next time," said 7 as she tried to stand up. She had to use her spear's polearm for support.

"I've got ya," said Null. He picked her up in his arms, getting a startled reaction from 7. She looked at him with protuberant pupils. The grey stitchpunk in turn smiled and walked down the path, back to his home.

* * *

The Cat Beast's skull fell to the cobblestone ground, the rest of its body collapsed, lifeless. 8 hopped off the beast's motionless body, raising his pepper shaker cap. Holding his butcher knife by his side, he looked down at it and then at the stone wall. Another beast taken down and without much ease.

"That's the seventh one this month," said 5, inspecting the Cat Beast's retractable limbs. The twins, 3 and 4, sidled over to the dead beast and flickered their optics.

Suddenly 9 joined them. "Speaking of which, where is 7?," he asked. His question brought up an interesting point.

"I don't know," said 5, straightening up. "I didn't see her this morning."

9 looked at the twins. "Do you know where she went?," he asked.

3 and 4 flickered at him.

'_We saw her go out this morning with her spear,_' said 3.

'_We thought she was going out on her patrol, so we didn't bother asking her,_' explained 4.

"Come to think of it," said 5, tapping his chin. "She _has_ been going out into the Emptiness more and more than usual."

"I've noticed that, too," remarked 8. 5 and 9 looked at him as though he had two heads. The taller stitchpunk in turned gave him a quizzical look.

"Well," said a new voice. Everyone turned and saw 1, 2 and 6 approaching them. It was 1 who spoke, and he continued with what he was saying. "Wherever it is she is going, it's not like her to miss a beast when she sees one."

"I hate to say this, but 1's right," said 2, which coming from him was true and convincing enough.

"Where has she been going all these times?," asked 5 rhetorically. Whether it was rhetorical or not, they all wanted to provide an answer.

"Well, let's head back inside," said 9. "We can ask 7 when she comes back."

Ignoring the dead Cat Beast, the stitchpunks made their way back to the library.

"M-Maybe...7...doesn't...like us...anymore," squeaked 6 meekly, fiddling with the key around his neck.

"Oh, don't be silly, 6," said 9 reassuringly. 4 wrapped her arm around him and nodded, trying to convince him. The striped artist, appeased, smiled and walked with her up the stone stairs.

8 picked 3 up and sat her on his right shoulder. Startled at first, she smiled at him before glancing down at her sister.

'_Lucky._' 4 flickered.

'_Jealous?'_ 3 flickered back with a smug smile and a brow raised.

The twins put a truce to their sisterly teasing. But that didn't mean they still weren't worried about 7 and her constant absences.

* * *

Null walked down the dusty road, carrying 7 on his back.

"You know, you don't have to carry me," reminded 7. "I can walk by myself."

"No, no, you're not walking on that leg," said Null.

After Null stitched the cut on 7's leg, he insisted on piggybacking her back to the library. He made progress since he started. The two were only a few blocks away from 7's home.

"What are you going to tell them?," asked Null.

"I'll just say that I got banged up killing a Cat Beast, and that I patched myself up," replied 7. She obviously had enough time to rehearse that since Null began his trek through the Emptiness.

"Will they believe it?," queried Null. There was a thread of worry lacing his voice.

"There _are_ still some Cat Beasts around," said 7, shrugging. "Besides, once I say I was killing a beast, they won't question it any further."

"I hope you're right," replied Null.

"Me too."

Null ducked his head to keep from hitting himself or 7 on the handle bar of a broken bicycle. He continued on the road until he reached the corner of a building and the library was in sight. 7 craned her neck, knowing she was home.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?," she asked.

"No," responded Null, shaking his head. He crouched down. "I think you can make it from here."

7 got off his back and looked down at the stitching Null made. He used cobalt blue thread to sew the cut. Knowing this was done by another, 7 prepared herself to explain her injury to 2. She hoped he would understand.

"Well, this is where I got off," said 7. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," said Null, smiling. 7 chuckled.

With their goodbyes made, 7 strolled down the path to her home. She looked at Null, who waved to her. Se returned they wave, and as soon as her back was turned, Null walked away. As 7 entered the iron gates, she noticed the dead body of a Cat Beast. She knew that they've been fighting it. 7 felt guilty for letting them fight it off on their own. She wished she hadn't left, but she felt her urge to see Null ate away at her. Giving the dead beast a side glance, she continued her way to the library's entrance. Once she made the climb up the stairs she prepared herself for the flood of questions that come her way. Waltzing inside, all seemed quiet. She raised her bird skull, detecting nothing wrong.

Footsteps echoed. 7 turned and saw 2 walk up to her, using cane for support. The white stitchpunk felt sorry for him and instead approached him.

"Hey," she said, wrapping an arm around him. "I saw that dead Cat Beast outside. I'm sorry you all had to handle it alone."

"It's alright," said 2, chuckling. "It'll take more than that beast to keep us from you." 7 chuckled uncomfortably, nervousness lacing her voice.

She led him to a hardcover book for him to sit down. As she sat down next to him, she was feeling the tension and the question that followed through.

"7," said 2 after catching his breath.

"Yes?," replied 7, raising a stitched brow.

"What's that you got there?" He pointed to her left leg, at the cobalt blue stitching. 7 looked down at her leg, guilt eating away at her. She knew he was going to point that out, so she prepared herself for his reaction.

"I...I scraped myself taking down a Cat Beast," she said. The beast part wasn't a lie, she just didn't tell him what kind of beast made that scrape.

"Oh?" 2 uttered. "And...the stitching?" He examined the stitch work. It looked well-made, no rushing with the sewing.

"I sewed my cut by myself," responded 7, chuckling, hoping he wouldn't notice anything. "Don't think I can't handle myself out there?"

2 continued to study her stitched leg. It looked like something the inventor himself would perform and yet, it was made by someone who wasn't him. But he also wasn't believing 7's answer.

"You didn't do this yourself, did you?," 2 questioned. 7's optics blinked, surprised.

"W-What?" She inched away from him, catching on to his pragmatism. She was caught and she didn't feel a way out. "O-Of course I did." She forced a smile. She reached for her spear, ready to be anywhere but here.

"I'm not a fool, 7, and you know this." 2 said with that trace of fatherly guidance. The white stitchpunk darted her optics at any direction but his optics. "Tell me the truth, 7. I won't be mad."

Tell the truth. 7 wished she could do that, but her promise to keep Null's existence a secret crept inside her mind. It couldn't hurt to embellish a few things. Breathing in, she closed her optics and got ready.

"I can't tell you," she said, scooting away. She snapped her head away unable to look him in the optics. "I...I can't." She closed her optics, fear enclosing her.

"7, you know you can tell me anything," said 2, clapping her shoulder. 7 only nodded, too disgruntled to speak. 2 sucked in a breath and continued with his spiel. "I'll leave you alone for now, but know that you're not off the hook."

"I know," said 7, not turning around to look at him.

"Well, until you're willing to talk, I'm going to recommend that you stay here," he said. "And that means no patrol."

7 glanced up. Turning around, she faced him with wide pupils. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have you stay in until you are willing to tell me the truth," said the inventor. He stood up.

"But...but..."

"I'm sorry," said 2. He made his way back to the workshop. "But my mind's made up." He looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to have 8 step in and take your patrol. I'm hoping by then you can talk to me." With that off his chest, he continued his walk, disappointment fogging his thoughts.

7 sat there, optics protruded. For the first time in her life 2 was putting his foot down with her. She felt like a scolded child. How long was she going to have to stay home? Null would probably think something's happened and would want to find her. What if the Stag finds him, but what if it finds them? What is she going to do when it all snowballs? They'll know about Null and they'll know she was lying. Keeping promises was hard when the other insists on staying hidden from the world. If she was going to see Null again, she was going to have to get clever. 7 would have to do something unimaginable. Something no one has tried. 7 pondered this as she's made her way back to her room.

Surely something will come up.

* * *

**Ooh, tough luck for 7. O.O I never thought 2 would act like that with her. Well, he _does_ worry about her, and we all understand that. I wonder what 7's going to do in the next chapter. Let's hope we learn more about Null in the fourth chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four's here. ^_^ I'll tell ya; this was one of the hardest things I've written. I've never done this before. 7's used to going out to the Emptiness, but after her injury, she gets 'punished.' I know it sounds out of character for 7, even for 2. I never thought I'd see him like this, especially towards 7. But secrets are being kept; he worries about her. What do you expect? **

**I suck at this, I know. B[ I'm not good at being an authority figure. :\**

* * *

Five days passed since 7's return. She spent five days in the library. Apparently, when 2 said she wasn't going out, he meant it. 7 was losing her mind. She missed Null. During those five days, she thought about him and wondered what he was doing or where he was. She often wondered about the Stag and where he might be. Maybe Null managed to kill it on his own. 7 would love to hear it when she's able to go out to the Emptiness again.

Being inside the library for five days gave 7 a chance to reconnect with her friends. She spent her free time with the twins. She took them to play outside in the courtyard. The games they played were usual ones like hide-and-seek and tag. 3 and 4 even unearthed a rope to use for jump roping. They tied it to a column outside the library's entrance and 7 joined in. She'd only seen this in the picture books she's seen in the library, but actually doing it was fun. Different from what she's seen in pictures. The twins were glad to have more time with 7.

But that didn't mean they weren't ignorant about 7's injury. When they saw the stitching on her left leg, the twins asked her what happened. 7 told them that she got injured killing a Cat Beast. The same ruse she used on 2. Luckily, the twins believed her and didn't question her further. They knew 7 was an unstoppable fighter. The white stitchpunk felt sudden guilt about lying to them, wondering whether she should've told them about Null. Would they understand? 3 and 4 were resilient to changes in their lives, and they've gotten through it with grace and humility. But if she introduced them to Null, how would they react? Would they like him? Would they get protective of 7 and try to drive Null away? That actually sounded silly to 7, but she knew not to underestimate the twins.

Like 2 said, 8 took 7's patrol route. 7 often wondered if Null was spotted. It could happen. But Null was serious when it came to keeping himself out of sight. Camouflaging was like breathing to Null. A survival instinct, and very useful at that. But 7 wondered about what Null might be doing when she was here in the library. He might be having more fun than her. Not that spending time with twins was tedious, she just wished she could be out there. Killing beasts, climbing buildings, jumping from mountains of rubble, finding new weapons for herself or bringing trinkets for the twins.

Even though she was cooped up, 7 came up with a plan to sneak out. She couldn't waltz out through the main gates. She would give herself away. She couldn't sneak out during the night. She could, but she needed to find another way out. In one of the upstairs rooms, 7 was idly killing time and went in one of the empty rooms to find one of its windows broken. Using the opportunity, she took a long piece of rope and tied it to a lamp that was on the end table beside the window. 7 kept it there, and continued thinking her plan through.

Day five of her confinement. 7 sauntered down the stone steps, catching sight of the twins with 6 joining them. It touched her soul to see 6 engaging with the world. Seeing him and 3 together just warmed her soul even more. 7 watched them step into the garden. The twins flickered their optics, recording every detail. 7 smirked and sat back, glancing up at the sky. The sun was out today. The white stitchpunk enjoyed days like this. The sun, the fresh air; she was feeling on top of the world. Though she wasn't on the rooftop of an abandoned building in the Emptiness, she figured this would do just fine.

Footsteps echoed behind her. She glanced over and saw 2 coming down.

"Good day to you, 7," he said, stepping down next to her.

"Hi," said 7.

2 took a seat next to her. He glimpsed at the twins before facing 7. "It's a beautiful day out, isn't it?," he commented.

"It sure is," said 7, hanging her head back. The inventor smiled at her. Then 7 asked him more innocently, "Can I go out for a walk in the Emptiness for just an hour?"

"Are you ready to talk about what really happened?," asked 2 in a teasing tone. When 7 looked away, the inventor sighed. "I'm not going against the rules."

7 groaned. "You're starting to sound like 1," she said, laying back. She could always go to 2 to talk to about personal things, but after she returned home with an injury she was on a tight leash. It was like when they took shelter in the cathedral all over again.

"You know I love you, don't you?," crooned 2. The white stitchpunk turned to him, like she had snapped out of a trance. 7 didn't want to leave him without an answer, so she responded.

"Right," she said, not sure where this was going.

"And you know I care about you about what you have it say," said 2. 7 was picking up suspiciousness in his voice.

"Yes," said 7, getting mildly annoyed.

"Well, I know you don't want to, but I really would love it if you tell me what's on your mind," said the inventor. Tell him what's on her mind. That didn't sound so bad to 7, but she was going to make sure she didn't say anything about Null.

"Um...," uttered 7, not sure how to word it.

"Take your time," said 2. "You don't have to say it all at once."

He got her there. 7 hugged her knees, mulling her words over. Sighing, she felt ready.

"I...," she began, training off, as if she'd forgotten something. She furrowed her brow, careful not to reveal anything about Null. "I guess it's because everyone's paired off." She looked at the ground, sudden sadness flowing over her.

"And you want what they have?," asked 2. 7 nodded, unable to respond vocally. The inventor mulled this over. "I see, it can be frustrating, though." 7 couldn't argue with that.

"It would be nice to meet someone," said 7, resting her chin on her knees. She glanced up at 4. She saw her holding 6's hand as she tread with him down the flourishing greenery. The white stitchpunk smiled. She glanced up at the sky, sighing like a lovesick schoolgirl.

2 eyed her curiously. He observed her swooning, raising a brow. Titling his head, he read her facial expressions. He darted his optics from left to right. That's when he came to a conclusion.

"Oho, 7, this is—this is smashing," said 2 between chuckles.

7 snapped her head to him, pupils blinking. "W-what?," she uttered, straightening up.

"This is incredible," said 2. "I-I—I can't believe it. You're in love."

At that, 7 bolted up, stitched brows raised. She darted her pupils in both directions, as though she was trying to find an escape route. She looked over at the twins and 6, hoping they didn't hear anything. Lucky for 7, they were distracted observing the grass. 7 struggled to gather up her words.

"I-I...I'm...I'm not in love!," she sputtered. If she was human and could blush, her whole face would be red by now. But 2 was unfazed and merely chuckled.

"It's alright, 7," said 2. He slowly got on his feet. "In fact, I'm proud of you." The white stitchpunk blinked, flattered. She smiled quickly then looked down at the ground. "Care to tell me who it is?," queried 2.

7 glanced up, pupils wide. "I...I..." She trailed off, remembering her promise to Null, but she felt trapped in the the middle.

"I understand, my dear," he said. He patted her shoulder. "You just tell me when you feel ready." He peered at her left leg, where the stitching was. "From the looks of your stitching, I'd say that, whoever it is, cares about you a lot." With that being said, he sauntered down the steps to join 3, 4 and 6. 7 watched him.

She stood there. What 2 said brought up a lot of questions. These days she's been here she'd been thinking about Null more and more. The humans said that absence makes the heart grow fonder. 7 hasn't seen Null in these five days and she was missing him like crazy. She wanted to be with him.

_I can't be in love with him_, thought 7 smirking. _No, Null is just a friend._ Then she thought more seriously. _But...what if he feels the same about me? What if he doesn't? I... I don't know. Maybe this is nothing. I've been here for almost a week. I'm dying to see him again. I can't wait to see him again. And talk to him, and help him kill the Stag._

7 paced around the step, letting her thoughts flow. She wanted to see Null again and see if he was alright. She was going to do it. She was going to sneak out tonight. She was going to sneak out through the broken window in the upstairs room. She was going to do it.

Having that fantasy in her head, she felt a flutter as she imagined seeing Null's expression when she finds him. 7, with no doubt about, knew Null would be surprised to see her, too.

* * *

7 pushed the curtain aside, looking from left to right. She saw no one and heard nothing. She had to make sure no one was awake lest they hear her sneak out. Looking over her shoulder, her bed had a bundle of fabric underneath the blanket. It was to make everyone believe she was sleeping under there. Hoping for the best, 7 sidled out of her room.

With her spear in her hand and her bird skull on her head, 7 made her way to the bucket elevator, which was located near the fireplace. Jumping in, she pulled the on the rope, feeling the tin bucket lift from the floor. She reached the stair railing. She squeezed through the railings and amble on to the room she found. Jogging inside, she spotted the end table and jumped on to the cardboard boxes that incidentally worked as stairs. 7 jumped and helped on the the edge. Using her body weight she hoisted herself over the table. Rising to her feet, she walked over to the broken window. Peering down, she calculated how far the drop was. This was the second floor, so it wasn't a deep drop. Keeping that in kind, 7 made her descend.

Once she was a few inches above the ground, 7 leaped. Looking from left to right, she saw that the coast was clear, and she searched for another exit. Heading down the back, she looked down the stone wall, looking at the cracks, hoping one of them was big enough to squeeze through. She sidled closer, keeping her optics on the wall. In the far left, she found a crevice. She observed it. It was triangular and looked like it was made with a knife. Whoever made it, 7 was glad it was there. She got on her hands and knees and crawled in. Getting out was harder than going in, but luckily she made it out.

7 took a good look around the desolated terrain. Nothing but the same mounds of debris. Seeing nothing there, she looked around and headed down the left.

* * *

7 wished she had a small candle to light her way. She almost wished she'd taken 9's light staff, but she knew he would notice it was missing. For the time being she relied on the moon to guide her. Nevertheless, 7 was capable of finding her way around even in the dark. She was almost close to Null's dwelling.

In the meantime, she hid behind a mountain of cinder blocks. 7 surveyed the area. She almost gave herself away to a Cat Beast on the way a few blocks back, but managed to throw it off the route. She made a makeshift slingshot and threw a small pebble which ricocheted off a dented mercury lamp. It took off in a chase, leaving 7 free to continue on. Normally, she would've killed it, but she needed to get to Null. She figured she would kill it later if she had the time. After a careful inspection, 7 saw that it was safe to come out and jogged to Null's home.

Charging up the steps, she huffed a breath and called out Null's name.

"Null?" She swiveled her head, surveying the ceiling, the shelves, the cracks in the wall. "Null!" She went up the stairs to check on him, see if he was up in his room. Turning left, she waited to hear Null's voice call out to her.

After a few moments, 7 ventured on. She walked towards the open doorway, leading to Null's room. She saw a figure moving. Despite the darkness, it was Null. She recognized his dark grey fabric anywhere.

"Null..." 7 uttered, brows scrunched together in confusion mixed with slight anger. She wasn't necessarily angry at him more at herself. She felt her anger melt away and be replaced with confidence.

Null looked pained, like he was upset to have her here. She could see that he was disappointed that she arrived here. But the grey stitchpunk was also glad she made it here safe and whole. He was willing to let it go, on account of the days he spent without her.

"You came," he said. 7 smiled, missing hearing his voice. She walked up to him, wrapping him in a hug.

Null's hexagonal pupils blinked. "This is...unexpected," he said. He flung his arms around her, happy to have her here.

"What happened?," asked Null. "I've waited outside the library's walls, but you never showed up."

"It's a long story," said 7.

Null and 7 settled in the corner to the right of the bed and laid down on some cushions Null found. 7 told him how 2 suspected something when she came home with the stitching on her leg. She assured Null that she did not mention him to 2 or anyone. Null was placated upon hearing that his existence remained that: secret. But 7 didn't have it in her to tell Null what 2 deduced out of this.

"Sounds like he runs a pretty tight leash," said Null. He rolled over on to his stomach, perching himself on his elbows.

"It's not so bad," said 7. "He just wants me to be safe." She sighed. "I know he worries. Sometimes I get sick of it." She laid down on her left side. "I wish he could understand."

"It'll all work out in the end," said Null. 7 shrugged, unsure what to make of this.

"By the way," quoth 7, "have there been any signs of the Stag?"

"Actually," said Null, "now that you mention it; yes. I've been watching through my telescope. I've seen him roaming around. He came back with two new legs, but I managed to dismember two of them. Wonder who fixed 'em up; he couldn't have fixed himself up."

"You'd be surprised," said 7, laying on her back.

Null cocked his head. "Tell me something," he said, "what did the B.R.A.I.N. look like?"

"Haven't you gone out to find him?," asked 7.

"Come on, tell me," insisted Null. 7 saw he wasn't backing down, so she decided to get it out of the way.

She told him how the B.R.A.I.N. was created by the Scientist, her creator. She then told Null how the whole war on the machines started when the B.R.A.I.N. snapped and turned against humans. 7 then told him about the Scientist's desperate attempt to save the world. She explained to Null how the Scientist created her and the others, with 9 being the last stitchpunk created. Twenty minutes in, she told Null where she had spent her first few years in the library, which was after she left their first sanctuary, the cathedral. Then came part when 9 arrived, that she met him while helping him and 5 save 2. Then came the hard part. It was hard saying this, but she needed to tell him. So she did.

"He did _what_?," asked Null in disbelief.

"He didn't know," said 7. "He was new, and how was he suppose to know?" Pausing to rein in her temper, she continued more calmly. "I took them to see 3 and 4, the twins; they had information on everything. They showed 9 clips from the war. Unfortunately, they didn't have any information on the talisman—the device the Scientist used to bring us to life.

"5 and 9 went back to the cathedral to get the drawings 6 made of the talisman. I got a bad feeling so I followed them. I came in just in time; a Winged Beast was attacking. It shot an arrow through my leg, that's how I got these stitches." She pointed at her right leg, at the stitches.

"Then?," said Null.

"Then," repeated 7. "The Winged Beast got caught in the plane's propellor. 6 and 5 cut some wires and caused it to explode. We retreated to the library. The twins found some information on the symbols on the talisman. That they were used to transfer the human soul into a stitchpunk. Then 1, deeming it 'dark science,' revealed he purposely sent 2 out to die. I was furious. I wanted to lash out at him. I calmed down, still hating him and went off to help out 5 and 9. Then a new beast arrived. The Seamstress created by the Fabrication Machine. She caught 8. She almost caught 1 until 5 shot at her. She almost took 5, but I stopped her. Only, she took me.

"Luckily, 9 and the others sought the Seamstress out. 9 saved me, but it was too late for 8. 9 and I escaped the factory—and just in time, too. 5 and the others were rolling a lit barrel of oil into the factory. We got out and the whole factory exploded. It was over...or so we thought. With the souls of 2 and 8 keeping it alive. It got 5 and 6, we were down to five. I didn't believe what 6 told us before he died, only 9 did. While I was helping 1 kill the B.R.A.I.N., 9 returned with news he found. That we were all parts of the Scientist, and that we could use the talisman to save the souls and kill the B.R.A.I.N.

"Well, we went with 9's plan, and 9 was about to sacrifice himself to the Machine. Only...1 pushed him out of the way and took the fall. And it was just the four of us. 9 used the talisman to siphon out the souls. The B.R.A.I.N. was gone. We built a memorial for them and we set their souls free. And then the rain started. It was raining, for the first time in years. I had never seen rain before, so it was a moving experience." She chuckled at the memory.

"What happened?" Null asked. "How did they come back from death?"

"Oh well, that was the obvious part," said 7. "The life-giving rain. It brought them back. We didn't know until a few days later. 9 and I, we found each of them. We found them in the same places they died. We brought them home, tended to their wounds. They've been through so much, I'm surprised we've made it this far." She stopped there and looked up at the open window.

_Whoa._ mouthed Null, glancing at the floor. He tapped on the cushion, imagining such wonders.

"What about you?," asked 7, laying on her side, a stitched brow raised.

"W-what," stuttered Null, pupils blinking in surprise.

"_You_," said 7. "I've told you my story. Now tell me about you. Who created you and where did you come from?"

Null glanced away, exuding a serious expression. "You're not ready to know everything about me yet."

"What makes you say that?" 7 retorted.

"You're just not," said Null.

7's lip curled in sass, seeing this as another way of playing hard to get. "Tell you what? I'll keep telling you about the Fabrication Machine and my friends, if _you_ tell me something about you."

Null didn't respond. Perhaps the mention of the B.R.A.I.N. hooked him in, but he didn't answer vocally. He shrugged his shoulders, which seemed like answer enough. 7 smirked as she got into a comfortable position.

"Promise to wake me up before the sun rises," said 7. "I had to sneak out while everyone was asleep. 2 would have a fit if he found out I went out overnight."

"Fine," replied Null. He rolled over on his left side, his back to 7. There were no markings on him whatsoever, not even a number.

7 let out a yawn and rested her head on the cushion. Closing her optics, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The early morning sky shone with just a tiny gleam of reddish orange with a slate blue being the prominent color. Dawn was creeping its way, allowing the start for a new day. A few clouds scudded the sky, a few stars studded the sky, which will soon be gone once the sun rises. Inside the ruined house one figure was fully awake, looking around his habitat.

Null looked over at 7, who was still asleep. Looking at her like that, she looked very peaceful. He almost felt bad waking her soon, but he would have to if she planned on returning home. He stood up and walked towards the end table and climbed the rope. He hoisted himself over the edge, standing up, he approached the telescope. Taking a peek, he saw the same as usual: no activity. There was no sign of the Stag. At least not yet. Keeping that in mind, he jumped off the table, somersaulting in the end and stood up with graceful elegance. Walking up to 7, he knelt next to her, and gently shook her shoulder.

"7," he whispered. "7, wake up."

The white stitchpunk stirred. Slowly, her optics batted open. 7 yawned, stretched her arms and sat up. Scratching the back of her head, she looked around, gathering that she was in Null's home and not her own. Realizing that, she got on her feet, looking for her spear.

"What time is it?," asked 7 with a yawn.

"It's a bit before dawn," said Null. "Sun hasn't risen yet. You might make it in time before anyone notices you're gone."

"I better hope so."

She picked up her spear from the floor, which was lain across the bed. And her bird skull was right next to it. 7 placed it on her head. Null gave her a quick nod, as though giving her good luck. Though in this case, she needed it.

"Remember," uttered 7. "You tell me about yourself. I've blabbed about myself, now I think it's only fair."

"Alright, alright," said Null, like he was being lectured. "So, I'll see you...?"

7 blinked her optics, uncertainty clouding her face. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe I can sneak out again, or you can meet me at midnight and we sneak out together."

Null chuckled. "Funny." He folded his arms under his chest. "No, I'll find a way. Promise."

"Mhmm."

7 turned around and walked towards the open doorway.

* * *

She was surprised she made it home before the sun rose higher. Though it looked like the sun was already on its way to making its peaking point. Either way, she hoped no one was awake yet. After surveying the area for any rogue beasts, 7 sprinted to the stone wall. She wasn't going through the usual entrance, she was going to enter the same way she snuck out; through the crevice in the wall. It was better then the usual way. She got on her hands and knees, and before she crawled in, she threw her spear in, so she didn't have to hold it while crawling. Quickly, she made the crawl in just fine.

Picking her spear up, she ran towards the east side of the library, where she climbed out. Surprisingly, the rope was still there. Putting her spear in her mouth, she grabbed hold of the rope and made her ascend. She had to use all her might to not open her mouth or her spear would fall to the ground. Luckily, she was a few inches from the window. When she was in reach, she took her spear's polearm and threw it through the window. Planting her feet on the wall, she used her body weight to hurl herself over to the sill. Standing up, she brushed herself off and jumped on to the end table. Looking down, she spotted her spear on the floor.

She leaped off the table. The floor was made from carpet, not hardwood or marble, like downstairs. Plucking her spear, she sprinted out the doorway and immediately jumped into the bucket elevator. Pulling on the rope, she quickly made her way down, all while hoping no one would hear her or see her. When the bucket reached the floor, she jumped out and quietly sauntered to her room. She tried not to break into a run, but she also didn't want to draw attention. Once she reached her doorway, she sprinted in and took a deep breath. She made it. She was home, and without waking anybody up.

She removed her skullmet and placed it on a nearby cushion. She put her spear against the wall. Walking over to her bed, she lifted the blanket and grabbed the swathe of fabric she bundled together. Hiding it under her bed, she made a quick note to use it again in case she planned on sneaking out. Yawning, 7 realized she was still tired, so she decided to get in bed and sleep a little more. She could sleep until past noon if she wanted. She deserved it.

Hearing a pair of footsteps resonate outside her room, 7 perked up to see who might be coming. The curtain was pushed aside and 2 looked inside. His optics rested on the white stitchpunk looking back at him.

"Ah, awake already now?," he said, chuckling.

"Morning," said 7, smiling, laying on her back.

"Sleep well?," asked 2.

"Fine. Just fine." 7 stretched her arms.

2 stepped into her room. He walked up to her and sat on the bed. "Anything you want to talk about?" He clasped her knee in an affectionate way.

7 glanced away, knowing what he was referring to. She held her head high and faced him. She didn't want to leave him without an answer, so she fished around her mind for a suitable response.

"You were right," she said, grinning. The inventor gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"You were right," repeated 7. She chuckled and shook her head incredulously. "I...I might actually be in love." She glanced at her sheets, since it was the only place she could look without feeling judged. But the inventor didn't look upset, rather he was ecstatic.

"My, that's...that's great, 7," he said. He let out a chuckle. "I... I'm so proud of you."

7 smirked.

2 then asked, "Any chance I might be meeting him?"

At that, 7 was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to say anything on account of her promise. She felt trapped. Looking away, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I understand," said 2 soothingly, patting her leg. "You're not ready to talk about it." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "When you're ready, come talk to me," he reassured. He turned away, headed for the door, but before he could leave, 7's voice reeled him in.

"Do you think he feels the same way about me?"

2 glanced back, blinking. He smiled earnestly. "I'm sure he feels the same way."

"How do you know?" 7 asked.

"Oh, I know," said 2. "By the way he handled that injury." He pointed to her left leg, the one with the stitches. "And from the way he might act in the face of danger. And the way you defend him. So I know plenty. Don't forget that."

7 beamed.

2 strolled out of her room. When he was gone, 7 got to thinking. 2 was usually right about a lot of things, but this was something even he could not be accurate about. She had to consider Null's own thoughts on this one. Did he feel the same way towards her? Every possibility led her to believe he did. But that was just her. Then she thought again about how the others would react to Null. Would they accept him? Would they mistrust him? 7 trusted him, but that was only her. She had to make sure everyone else accepted and trusted him, too. That was what mattered.

She wondered if she would be able to see him again soon. If she behaved, then maybe 2 might lift the punishment and let her go without having her sneak out. 7 wondered if he knew she snuck out. Putting that aside, she pondered about what the following days might bring. Whether it was spending time here or out in the Emptiness.

She hoped she could do all those things.

* * *

**I wonder what Null is hiding. *scratches head* Hmm. Maybe we'll get to see in the next chapter. Either way, 7 is falling for him, no matter how much she tried to deny it. ^_^**

**Don't go away. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, chapter five is here! Man! I've been busy. Writing this took the whole weekend. Phew. *rubs forehead* Well, as some of you can guess, we see into Null's past. Finally! ^_^**

**Ooh man, there's a lot of drama here! *jumps up and down* And some mentions of the Stag are referenced. :D I can guarantee that you're all going to love this chapter. **

* * *

Another week passed before 7 was allowed to go outside again. She went outside, but only to the courtyard. Now she was allowed to wander the Emptiness, which overjoyed her immensely. She was ready to see Null without having to sneak around. The whole incident of 7's injury was forgotten and out of their minds. But that didn't mean anything was left unsolved. Since that talk, 7's been worrying herself sick over Null, the Stag, and her life overall. She knew that news about the Stag's existence wasn't going to go unnoticed, including Null's. From the moment she met him, Null made it clear that he didn't want anyone else to know him. It engulfed 7 whenever she had to keep his promise. And it just wanted to make her want to tell someone.

Over the past days, 7 came up with possibilities about Null's insistent secrecy. She came up with a menagerie of possible explanations. One of which including Null being an enemy, but that didn't sound like him. Null wasn't a bad guy, but something _did_ bother him. Was he running away from someone or something? The way he acted when 7 mentioned her home gave him away. What was it about meeting other stitchpunks that made Null uncomfortable? She planned on asking him once she sees him. It was only fair, she's told him about her and everyone else. Time has passed and still nothing about him. All 7 knew was his name and him disliking beasts. Perhaps, tonight she would even tell him about her attraction towards him.

Today, as she left the library with her spear, 7 did just that: think about telling Null. Looking back at the entrance, she silently gave everyone her best wishes and then strolled down the road. Despite her confinement 7 did stop two more beasts—Cat Beasts—to be precise. It was invigorating fighting them. Killing them gave her an adrenaline boost. She could feel her circuits sparking, her gears working faster; she was on fire. But meeting Null after so long would be worth it.

7 wondered how she should tell him. Should she go right ahead or tailor her confession to the moment? He might be overwhelmed at first, but after thinking about it he might be able to process this more carefully. Even if Null didn't feel the same, it was better than him never knowing. And if he did, it would be better. Just saying it would be all the better.

The white stitchpunk reached the place they met. Their spot. She turned and went on her way, eager to see Null. She knew that today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Arriving to Null's home was the same as any other day. She hadn't been spotted by any beasts, and frankly, the only beast she wanted to see was the Stag. If Null was up to it, then she could help in any way. 7 was hoping to meet Null outside, but he was serious about keeping his cover. She respected that and she even understood him. Before she went inside, 7 looked around to make sure it was safe. Once checked, she emerge from behind the like of bricks and ambled on. Going up the steps she was eager to help out with the Stag and what plans Null made on killing it.

Making her way up the stairs, she swiveled her head, catching sight of the house. Nothing changed, that was a surprise. Upon reaching the top she immediately made her way to his room.

"Null!," she called. "You there?"

Standing before the great doorway, Null came out. He looked happy to see her.

"7," he said. The white stitchpunk smiled, glad to see him, too.

"Hey," she said. "Ready to take down that beast?"

Null nodded. "You know it," he said. "I've come up with some plans to trap him. Wanna see them?"

"Sure," replied 7 enthusiastically.

She followed Null into his room, where he led her to a spot in the corner to the right of the bed. There were scraps of paper littered on the floor. An inkwell and a pen laid beside the papers. Obviously, he had been very busy.

"You worked on these yourself?," asked 7, raising a stitched brow, skimming the papers. She raised her bird skull, but at the last minute took it off, seeing how she didn't need it at the moment. She laid next to her as she crouched down to look at these plans.

Null joined her. "I've had plenty of time to come up with these," he said, "during your absence." He included flatly.

7 felt bad for not being there for him to help him think up his plans. Now that she was here, she could help him build these traps, which all looked great. She briefly thought of showing these to 2 and 5. Building a trap to kill the remaining Cat Beasts would be essential.

Null picked up a sheet of paper. "I was thinking of building these poles," he explained, pointing to the blueprints. "I figured we could tie them here, a few yards away from my home." He looked up from his scrap of paper. "I've already chosen a spot; it's far enough away from here, so that the Stag doesn't suspect anything."

"Nice," commented 7, nodding. She paged through a few loose leafs, observing each blueprint. "You wanna get started on them now?"

"I started working on one of them," responded Null. "I was hoping you'd help me finish the rest."

"Of course," replied 7.

7 put her skullmet back on and followed Null outside. He took her to the spot he picked out. It was a little ways away from the house, not in the same direction in which they tried to disassemble it last time. She glanced at the ground and that's when she saw the net. She saw that the net was tied to four ropes which were tied to miscellaneous parts from every corner. It wasn't disguised very well, but 7 figured this was just the start of his plan.

"I was thinking you could help me set up the trigger," said Null, surveying his net.

"Where do you want to install it?," asked 7.

"I was thinking over here," replied Null, pointing to the ground before them. "But we can move it somewhere else if you'd like."

"No, actually," she said, "this is fine." She looked in both directions. "Have you picked out a string for it?"

"Yeah, I picked one out of a guitar string," said Null. He walked over to a toolbox. 7 looked over his shoulder, curious. Null pulled out a single string. It was indeed from a guitar, and from the looks of it, it seemed like it was pulled out rather than cut from said instrument.

"I've found some jumper cables to hold it in place," explained Null as he held one end of the string and 7 held the other. They walked over to the spot they were at. "I'll go get them. You can set up the poles I have picked out. There over there." He pointed to a stack of bricks behind her.

Setting the string on the ground, 7 went and carried one pole on her shoulder and then returned to retrieve the other. Null meanwhile brought the jumper cables. The two stitchpunks plunged the wooden poles into the dirt. Null took it upon himself to mound the dirt around them, so they don't fall to the side. 7 held one end of the string while Null clipped it together, doing the same to the other end.

"Now, what?," queried 7, raising her skullmet.

"I was thinking of this," said Null. "We hide and wait for the Stag to show up. When he arrives, one of us will come out and lead the Stag to this very trap."

"Alright," quipped 7. "What do we do after we trap it?"

"I'm glad you asked," retorted Null, pointing. He cocked his head over to his right. 7 looked and that's when she saw it: a catapult.

7 walked over to it, to get a better look at it. She wondered how she missed seeing it. Observing it, she saw that it had wheels that looked like they were taken from a small wagon. The wheels were nailed into two wooden blocks. The bucket was made out of a tennis racket. If she showed this to 2, he would want to build one just like it.

"Wow," she remarked. "You built this yourself?" She knelt down to check the wheels. They were a bit scuffed up, but otherwise worked fine.

"Well, I had to do something while you were away," said Null, putting his hands on his hips. 7 chuckled. "By the way," he added, "how are things with 2, and the others you mentioned?"

7 stood up, not sure how to word it. She scanned the area, from the mountains of debris to the sunny sky. She wondered whether she should take this conversation inside Null's dwelling.

Picking up her spear, she quoth, "Let's talk about this inside."

Quizzical, Null followed her back to his home, curious to find out what she had to share. The two strolled up the steps and stopped there. Null expected her to take him upstairs, but he was willing to do things her way. As soon as 7 sat down Null joined her, but he had to admit that sitting out here would give them away. He wondered if 7 would explain it fast, so they can get out of here.

"You see," said 7, brow furrowing, "back home...everyone's together. 9 and 5 are a couple. 3 and 4 have found love. 3 is with 8, and 4 is with 6."

"Good for them," said Null.

"Yeah," muttered 7. "Almost everyone."

Null eyed her curiously. 7 didn't look at him, rather she gazed down at the ground. There was this look on her face. A look of...longing. It took Null a few seconds to put two and two together.

"You want what they have," he said triumphantly. 7 had been trying not to chuckle, but he sort of brought it out of her. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but find it risible.

"I know, right?" 7 said. "It's pathetic, isn't it? I mean, I knew I was proud of them, and then I was getting secretly jealous and all. It's all misconstrued, you don't want to hear any of this."

"Naw, I do," assured Null, patting her on the back. "I know this is something that bothers you and I want to know: was there someone you were involved with? Maybe a long time ago?"

7 took her time with this. She had never talked to anyone about this, at least not so extensively. This personal topic burrowed into her.

"Well, there was," said 7, resting her chin on her knees. "But...that...that's all over." She shook her head in disbelief. "I...I'm sorry. Here I am venting out my innermost feelings to someone new and I..." She scoffed. "I..."

"No, it's okay," he said. "I don't mind hearing this." He smiled gently. 7 looked at him. The longing plucked at her chords. A pulse sparked. She hadn't seen him for days and she was already dreading leaving him. So many conflicting emotions flooded in. Frustration, anger, worry, dread, fear, sadness, and most of, all the burning passion. Breathing evenly, she got ready to speak, but she hoped Null didn't read too much into this.

"Null," she uttered, closing her optics, "after you...kill the Stag...what do you plan on doing?"

"Easy," he replied. "I'm gonna find more beasts to kill. I know there are more out there. And honestly—" He looked over his shoulder, at the the gaping hole, at the staircase, at everything that surrounded him. "—I don't see myself staying here much longer."

"Huh?" 7 perked up.

"Yeah, believe it or not," said Null, "but...I'm not too keen on staying in one place all my life." He glanced away, almost in shame. "It's great and all, but this was the first place I saw when I left."

7 gave him a confused glance.

"You said you wanted me to talk about myself, and I think you deserve it." Null replied firmly.

Here it was, the moment she was waiting for. 7 could practically feel her circuits pulsing.

"My human created me a long time ago to look after his little boy," began Null, optics staring down at the wooden steps. "The boy's name was Timothy. My human, who created me, his name was Robert. Anyways, he gave me a name after bringing me to life, he introduced me to his son." A smiled tugged at his lips. "We were inseparable. Timmy and I would play with his toys. Robert would leave me in charge of his son when he went out to find supplies and food for him and Timmy." Null stopped to catch his breath. 7 could see the distress in him.

"I knew what was going on outside our home," said Null after catching his breath. "I've never gone outside before, and I needed to be by Timothy. One day, Robert went outside to get more matches and canned goods...and he never came back. I thought the worst; Timothy thought he was lost, but I knew Robert. He wouldn't just disappear like that. I knew something happened.

"Timmy grew hungry and, against all the rules established, we went out to get something for him to eat. We managed to find some canned food and I found a can opener. But before I could get him to eat, trouble struck. A machine found us. We ran. It chased us, I don't think running away made any difference. The machine was a canine one I called the 'Wolf.' It had a bear trap for teeth, a wolf's skull, barbed wire tail, and bulb eyes. We were almost at the house, but it was too late. The Wolf got Timmy. It took a huge bite out of his neck. I stood there, hiding behind a trash can. I saw the blood pour out... I couldn't do anything.

"But I told myself that Robert wouldn't have wanted me to leave his little boy undefended. So, I grabbed a knife and stabbed the Wolf's eyes. Blinded, it couldn't see its prey. It ran aimlessly in circles for a while before I sliced its head off. Once it was dead I went over to Timothy. He looked at me and I couldn't do anything for him. Timmy looked at me and smiled. He told me that he'll always remember me. I stroked his head for a while. Then his eyes closed...dead." Null stopped again, this time turning away. 7 knew not to badger him and waited for him to speak. She felt this unexplained pang of regret overtake her. She wanted to know more about Null and now she was thinking getting him to open up wasn't a good idea.

"After," rasped Null gruffly, running a hand through his head, "after Timmy died I went back inside the house. I don't know why, I should've just left, but part of me wasn't ready to leave. I stayed in the house for two weeks. When Robert brought me to life...he showed me his blueprints, said they were given to him by a friend. I remembered the friend's name...it was Joel Croirdeu."

7 glanced up, optics wide. Null turned to her, confused.

"What?," he uttered, raising a brow.

"That...that was the Scientist's name," said 7. "My creator. That was his name. I-I remember reading his name in one of his notes."

"No kidding," said Null. He chuckled. "Wow...I'm...I'm impressed."

"Small world after all," quipped 7. She smirked incredulously.

"Well, at least I've finally figured out this puzzle," said Null. "I've spent years trying to figure out who came up with my blueprints and I find out that he's been dead for I don't know how long." He crossed his arms. "Now that I know, I still want to leave, see what's out there. Kill more beasts."

"But then," uttered 7. "We would never see each other again." She sounded genuinely upset, which was rare.

Null's answer was just as quick. "Why don't you come with me?"

"What?" 7 hooted, incredulous.

"Come with me," said Null more seriously. "You and I...we make a pretty good team."

"I don't know." 7's voice was drenched with worry. "What about the twins, and 6 and the others? I can't leave them."

"You left them before," reminded Null. "And they were alright without you."

"But still..." 7 stood up and paced. She felt dizzy. Leave with Null? This was happening so fast. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't leave everyone. 7 couldn't find another way out of this. Changing his mind was too late, but not seeing him was worse. She couldn't think of anything more worse than not seeing Null.

Null rose up and walked up to her. "7," he said, clapping her on the shoulder. The white stitchpunk looked him in the optics, waiting for him to answer. She was more confused when he got down on one knee and he held her hands. "7," he repeated, not sure what to say next. "I can't think of any other person to spend the rest of my life with than you." He paused. "And...I know you might not feel the same way, but I...I love you, 7. I...I really do." He smiled, hopeful.

7's circuits pulsed. Her mind was racing. She thought she was in a dream because she never thought this would happen.

"I...I..." 7 trailed off. "I...I don't know what to say, because I love you too, Null."

Null's hexagonal pupils widened. He didn't know what to say, he stumbled over his words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But...I..I don't know if I want this, Null," said 7, brow furrowing. She looked around like someone was watching, and she almost wished there were. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I want to do this or—I-I... This is so sudden."

Null's face became serious. "I understand," he said. He stood up this time, seeing no further need to do this. He held 7's hands though. The white stitchpunk didn't mind it and she liked this. "But...could you maybe consider this?"

"I—"

"You don't have to do decide right away," interrupted Null. "Take your time. But once we kill the Stag I will want to leave, I don't know when—"

"Then why don't you come with me?" 7 offered. "That way we can be together all the time."

Again, the same paranoia took over. Null couldn't find any way to speak up, or rather, change 7's mind. It was clear that they both wanted to be together, but had different ways to pursue it. Now that she knew he loved her, she wanted no more than to be with him and make it work.

"I...I'll think about it," replied 7. "Just give me a few days to think about it." Then she needed to change the subject quickly. "I have to go now." She let go of his hands. "I...I'll see you tomorrow." She walked down the steps, picking up her spear on the way.

"Ah, no worries," said Null. "I'll be...here."

7 nodded and lowered her bird skull. She strolled down the wooden stairs. She turned back and waved to him. Null waved back. Once he went inside his dwelling, 7 turned around and strolled down the road, desperate to get back home.

* * *

"Leave with him?" 7 told herself, staring down at the ground. The offer still burrowed in her mind. She had never been more confused in her life. There was still so much to think about and it felt like she was on a deadline. Null announcing his departure was evidence of that.

She glanced up. The library was just ahead. On her way home, she came across a Cat Beast a few yards back. It now laid dead, headless. Killing it really got Null's offer out of her head if only for a moment. Now that she was home, she wanted to make things back to the way they were. Putting her troubles behind, she jogged up to the gate. She was glad no one was around. It was just the flourishing grass. Entering the library, 7 immediately made her way to her room, not caring who greeted her.

When she pulled the curtain over, she stopped, surprised to see a visitor in her room.

"1!," she hooted, raising her bird skull. The latter spun around, slanted pupils widening. 7 put her spear against the wall. She then removed her bird skull and placed it on her block of wood that served as a makeshift table.

"7," said 1, wringing his hands.

"What are you—"

"I came to see you."

"I was out."

"I can see that." 1 cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" 7 retorted, walking over to one of the cushions. As soon as she sat down, she saw that he wanted to join her, but instead chose to stand.

"Well," began 1, looked in both directions, as in noting the room for the first time. "You see... You know how everyone's paired off? 9 and 5 are an item. 3 and 8 are together. And..." He waited for 7 to get the point, which she got rather quickly.

"Yes?" She raised a brow in confusion. Annoyance dripped in her voice. She was suddenly deciding to end this conversation.

"Well," he said, approaching 7. The latter prepared herself to stand if he so much sat on the next cushion. "I was thinking...," 1 stated. "That maybe we could start things up again."

7 stared, dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening. She had to be hearing this. No, this has to be an insane dream, because this was out of this world.

"1..." 7 rose to her feet, walking towards the corner where her candle was. She folded her arms under her chest. "I...I don't think that's going to happen," she stated, closing her optics, even though her back was to him. "It's just not."

The elder stitchpunk approached her. "Why not?"

"It's just not!," spat 7, trying not to shout. She felt 1's hand on her arm. Snapping her optics open, she looked at his hand like it was a bothersome insect. She tried her hardest not to snatch her arm away. The least she could do was listen, and maybe he'll get the message and leave.

"But...but...," stuttered 1. "I've changed, 7. I'm not how I was before." He wasn't wrong. 7 _did_ note the change after he was resurrected. Even though he was a little kinder, he was still coldhearted. The white stitchpunk was not having any of this.

"I know you have, 1," said 7, glancing quickly over her shoulder, "but we can't go back to how we were." She shook her head. "It's just not going to happen."

"Don't you remember?," pleaded 1, moving his hand up to her shoulder. "The first time we met? In his workshop? It was not long after 6 was awoken, and I waited by the Scientist's side, waiting for him to transfer his soul..." The elder stitchpunk hoped he was getting through to her.

It baffled 7 that he brought that up. After all, he was the one that ended things. And the only good thing he'd ever done was yell at her to leave. She knew he didn't want her to take the twins, but she knew he would corrupt them if they stayed. Her head span. She needed to sit down again. Sighing, she turned around, about to speak, when 1 pressed his lips against hers. 7's optics widened. The moment he broke the kiss, the moment 7 shoved him away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

1 was at a loss for words. "I-I-I...," he sputtered. "I..I thought—"

"You thought what?!," shouted 7, fists clenching. "That you can just kiss me and everything would be alright?" She slapped her forehead, frustration ensuing. "Everything _won't_ be alright!" She walked away to retrieve her bird skull. "You made sure of that when you sent me away." 7 looked over her shoulder then glanced away, holding her bird skull.

"B-but I've..." 1 strode up to 7. He put his hand on her shoulder, hoping he would get her to look at him. It didn't work and decided to just continue with his spiel. "7, I've thought about this a lot. Whenever you'd go out to the Emptiness. When you'd returned. What we had is not all gone, 7."

7 turned away, closing her optics in resolve. Holding her bird skull, she thought about what they used to have in the past. Long before 9 showed up. It was love at first sight back when she first awoke. She saw 1 and it just clicked. When they left the Scientist's home, they meandered through the war-torn town, avoiding getting stomped or thrown in the air. They made it to the cathedral, their first sanctuary. Arguments broke about between 7 and the leader. He wanted to keep everyone inside, but she wanted to go out and fight the beasts. Leaving was the hard part, but it was worth it. She took 3 and 4 with her, and she's been on her own ever since. After everything she'd been through; leaving the cathedral, spending her life with the twins in the library, stopping the Fabrication Machine. She'd dealt it all. But this was one thing she wasn't going to deal with.

"I'm sorry," 7 stated bluntly, walking away, skullmet in hand.

"7," said 1, following her.

"What we had is over," she said as she put her helmet on. She grabbed her spear next.

"7, please." 1's voice was shaking, but 7 was not about to fall into his arms.

"It's over, 1," spat 7 sharply. "Our relationship's been dead for years." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, 1, but I don't love you anymore." She turned away and strode out the doorway. The elder was not letting her go so easily.

"7, wait!," he called, exiting the latter's bedroom. Luckily, 7 wasn't very far and she stopped. If only 3, 4, 6, and 5 weren't present for what he was about to say. But the expression on 7's face told him otherwise.

"Like I said, 1," said 7. "We can't go back to how it was. Things between us are over. It's over. OVER. I've..." _No don't say anything. You promised. Oh come on, just say it!_ "I've found someone else, 1!" She was so out of breath she could've fainted right there. "And I'm leaving with him!" She lowered her skullmet. "Goodbye." She turned heel and ran, not caring that the twins and 6 listened to the whole thing. She didn't care. She needed to get out of here.

1 stood, dumbstruck. His pain was like a storm. It swallowed him whole and threw him back into the world. He felt like his whole body was crushed, stretched and crushed again. To hear that 7 met someone else struck him. It ate away at him. He wished for the ground to open up and swallow him up.

He knew there was nothing left to hold on to.

* * *

7 ran, her anger washing away. As soon as she announced leaving them, she immediately regretted it. She wished she hadn't said that, especially in front of the twins. Now that they partially knew, what would become of them? She knew they couldn't go with her, they had their relationships to think of. If she could convince Null to stay, then that would be okay, but he was serious about leaving. The thought of having Null living with her was a dream come true, but having him him under the same roof as 1 was complicated. There was no doubt that 1 would try to fight him for her. It seemed like something someone younger would do, and that's didn't sound like 1.

Either way, she needed to see Null.

"Null!," she called once she saw the house up ahead. Please be home. She turned to look at the horizon, the sun was already setting. Null had to be home. "Null!"

She thumped up the stairs and stopped in the foyer, looking around for any signs of Null. When she saw the coast was clear, she ran up the staircase.

"Null! Null, where are you?"

"In here!"

That didn't sound like it came from his usual room, but from the hallway. Reaching the top, she saw him walking up to her from the hallway on her left. He had a worried expression. 7 wrapped her arms around him, shaking hard. Null didn't know what happened to cause to be in this much distress, but he was prepared to listen. He led her to his room. 7 noticed he had a line of candles beside the human-sized bed. There was also a matchbox. While he busied himself lighting the candles, 7 plopped down on the cushion. 1's words still rang in her head, and she came all this way to forget about him. Setting her spear on the floor, 7 took off her bird skull, placing it gently on the floor.

When Null lit the last candle (the tenth), he sat beside her on the cushion next to hers. He still had that worried expression.

"What happened?" Null asked.

7 winced. It was bad enough having 1 kiss her, but talking about it just felt worse. The sooner she talked about, the better. It'll be out of mind then.

"I...," started 7, looking down at the floor, brow furrowing. She needed to say this right, one slip up and she might end up starting over again. "I went home, and when I went into my room I...found 1...waiting for me." She folded her hands, glancing away, closing her optics.

"I see..." Null said, giving a deep nod. He blinked, grabbing his bearings. "What...exactly did he do?"

"He...," said 7. She closed her optics again, frustration entwined in her. Exhaling, she hugged her knees, shaking her head.

Null observed her. He tilted his head to catch a glimpse of her face. It was hard when she didn't turn to face him, but that didn't matter once he figured it out.

"He was..."

"My first love," replied 7, slumping her shoulders. She opened her optics, her head resting on her knees.

"What did he—"

"He," interrupted 7. She looked at him this time, thinking it appropriate to look him in the face when she tells him. "He wanted us to get back together, seeing how everyone else is together. But I told him that our relationship was over a long time ago. I told him it was over. I...I didn't want to go back to what we had. There's nothing to fix." She glanced away, hunching her shoulders. "He...he kissed me."

"He what?" Null blurted, pupils widening.

"I...didn't want him to," pointed out 7. "I didn't... I... He... I was just so mad." She slammed her hand on the cushion. She grabbed at her forehead with the other. "I told him that it was over, that we're never getting back together." She flopped back on the cushion, huffing out an exasperated breath. 7 gaped up at the ceiling.

"So," said Null, "you and 1 aren't..."

"No," responded 7. "I don't love him anymore, Null. I let him know that." She looked over her chest, focusing on him. Gazing back at the ceiling she added, "He made sure of that when he broke things off. It was after I came home after fighting a Cat Beast"—7 sat up, turning around— "That's how I got this patch." She pointed with her right hand, at the red patch that covered her number.

"Whoa." Null uttered.

7 faced him, teetering between telling Null the next piece of news. "And...," she braced herself for what she was about to tell him. "I told him that I...I've met another."

Null's head jerked up, his optics wide. "Y-You told...?"

"I didn't tell them your name," corrected 7. "I just told them that I met someone else." She cocked her head, looking for nothing in particular.

Null shut his optics in resolve. He hesitated before speaking. "I'm glad that you didn't tell them anything about me."

"Yeah, well, now I'll have to explain why I'm leaving them," said 7. "Especially since 3, 4, and 6 were there when I told them I met another."

"That doesn't sound good," said Null.

"They've probably told everyone else about me leaving," uttered 7, crossing her arms.

"What are you going to do?" Null queried.

"Well, I know one thing I'm going to do." 7 answered. "I'm leaving with you."

Null might've misheard but he didn't. "W-What? You're serious?"

7 nodded. "Yup. I'm coming with you. And you know, this might be good for me. Get on out there, see the world, find others in need." Then she became pensive. "'Course, I'll be away from the twins... They'll all miss me, especially the twins. But..." She taxed her mind.

"Hey," said Null, creeping closer to her. "You only have one life to live." He gripped her shoulder, making her look at him. "And if you want to spend it coming here and back to that library, do it. If that's what you want. But let me tell you. It's not going to be easy, having to come and go, and then having 1 fight me for you. No, I won't stand for that."

"Heh, it would make things interesting," smirked 7. "You and 1 fighting over me." She let out a hearty laugh. Null shot her a look, which only amused 7 more. By the time she stopped, she was still amused but serious. "I—" snorted 7. "I'm sorry...but you're right. Sneaking out. Making up excuses. Having 1 trailing behind me. That's...that's not fair—to any of us." She shook her head. "I think it's best if we just leave." Sighing, she laid on her side. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Yes and no," replied Null. 7 looked up, like she had misheard. "In one way, you have to think about taking care of yourself. And on the one hand your decisions won't always please everyone." He put his hand on her leg. "But," he added, "I know this: no matter where you are, no matter what...they won't stop loving you."

7 looked at Null's hand. She placed her hand on his. She smiled. "Really?" 7 looked at him.

"Really," replied Null. "Besides, we can visit them from time to time. If you want that."

"Actually, I'd like that."

Null pressed his forehead against 7's. Then suddenly he pulled away, excited.

"Oh wait," he said, standing up. "I have something for you." He ran over to the left side of the bed. "I found it the other day. I've been wanting to give it to you." 7 leaned over the cushion, to catch a glimpse of what Null was doing. Then he emerged from the corner holding a small gold box. The box looked like it was used to store earrings, but she doubted there were earrings in that box.

Null sidled up to 7, holding the box out for her. "Open it." He smiled.

7 took the box from him and placed it on her lap. She removed the lid, putting it beside her. She picked up the dress by its crimson red straps.

"What is this?" 7 asked, standing up. She looked at the dress with an amused expression. It was made of silk and it was long, skimming the floor. She liked how the red looked against the candlelight.

"I found it in an old toy store." Null explained. "I saw it on a doll, and I decided it'd look better on you. Go ahead, put it on."

"I don't know," said 7. "I'm not a big fan of dresses and, uh—"

"Aw c'mon, please?" Null begged. Seeing how he said it in a way 7 found adorable, she was willing to humor him.

The dress didn't have any zippers or anything, so she slipped it on easily. Smoothing it down, she looked down at her body drenched in red, a red that was in between crimson and blood. In the candlelight it threw back the flames in a flashy way. 7 stepped down from the cushion, lifting the skirt to keep from tripping.

"Do you have a mirror?," she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"There's one in the hallway," replied Null. "Over here." He led her outside the hall and they strolled to the right. 7 saw the door behind her reflected in the mirror. Standing before the mirror, she looked at herself.

Her fabric looked whiter with the red dress on. 7 wasn't adept in dressing up or fashion, but it looked great on her nonetheless. She liked how the dress made her look thinner. Even in the dark, the bright red fabric gave her away. With her alabaster fabrics draped in dark red, she looked ravishing in a hauntingly way.

"You look beautiful," said Null. He rubbed her arms, then his hands rested on her waist.

"Tehehe. Such a flatterer," mused 7. She rested her head on his shoulder. She caressed his face with her left hand. She sighed contently.

Null kissed her. Sparks flew. 7 felt the rest of the world melt away once his lips touched hers. Her feet were lifted off the floor. Opening her eyes, she was in his arms and the look he gave her suggested he'd like to take it a step further. Null took her back into his room. Walking past the arrangement of candles, Null climbed onto the cushion, dropping to his knees. 7 laid down as Null kissed her again. Wrapping her arms around her neck, 7 was ready to forget about 1 and everything he put her through.

"I love you, 7," said Null huskily.

"How much?"

"Ah, I'll show you how much," replied Null. He engulfed her in another kiss. 7 felt sparks in her circuits. By the way Null held her down, she was going to spend the night here. She slept here the other night, and she was alright with this. She could get used to this.

* * *

**Ooh, talk about drama. O.O Well, now that we've gotten this far, I might as well clue you in on a few things. I headcanon that 1 and 7 used to be a thing back before 9 came along. _Way_ before he came along. And well, 1 wanted to keep her safe; 7 wanted to go out and kill the beasts. He didn't want her getting hurt, so he tried to keep her inside. She snuck out one day and got injured, that's how she got the patch on her back.**

**I'm feeling bad for 1, but not so much in the sense that_ he _broke it off. Now that we know more about Null and his past, maybe he can be a better mate for 7. 8D **

**Chapter six is on its way, guys. Don't go away. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is late, my internet was acting on the fritz. Hehehe. Well, anyways, in this chapter we see a lot of things unravel. I don't want to spoil anything, I'll leave that to you guys to find out on your own. ^_^**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story. It means a lot to me. ^_^ **

* * *

The Stag walked the streets of the empty city. Heaps of rubble and litter barred his way. His horseshoes crushed lightbulbs and anything else that was made of glass. The beast did not care for what it was stepping on, but instead searched for the creatures that dismembered his first legs. The stitchpunks. The grey one and the white one. The Stag had to get new legs with every dismemberment.

With its red-lensed eyes, it saw the Emptiness with disinterest and tedium. He looked from the rooftops to the littered road. The beast lowered his head down, searching the ground. Eyes scanned the discarded rubble. Nothing of importance here. He tapped his horseshoe foot into the dirt. Again, nothing interesting was found.

Over the past few days, he had been attacked by those two stitchpunks. With every repair he had undergone, the Stag began his search for other stitchpunks. He knew there were others, he wasn't stupid. It all began when he started following the female one. Not him exactly, but the beast had sent one of his cronies to spy on her. It was small, barely visible, on account that it flew so fast you'd think it was there. The Stag lifted his head, antlers imposing. He walked up towards a dented lamppost, his red eyes resting on a small, winged figure. Up close, it was cobbled out of a bullet, plastic turbines that looked like they came from a toy plane, shutter optics that came from a camera, and slender metal legs. The Stag recognized it and regarded it civilly.

The Fly. A beast cobbled out by the Stag himself to spy on the two stitchpunks. Due to its miniscule size, it was practically invisible; blending in with the rubble. Now that it was here, it was going to show the Stag what it found. The Fly's head opened and out came an small plug. The Stag lowered his head and allowed the plug to insert itself onto his skull. That's when everything channeled into him all at once.

He saw memories blend on top of each other. Electricity snaked from the Fly's plug. More and more evidence were transferred into the Stag's cranium. He saw a scene of a dilapidated building. What drew his attention was the flourishing grass blooming. Then it changed to the Fly's snapshot of the female stitchpunk—the white one. So this is where she lived? If she lived here, then more were bound to habit the—something resonated!

The Stag lifted his head, alert. The plug went back inside the Fly. The winged machine also heard the noise. The Fly decided to fly and the Stag followed. Whatever it was, it was close by. The Fly's wings buzzed with every wingbeat, emitting a low humming.

The Stag stopped at the corner of a street. The Fly stood on the wall of a building. Regarding his lackey's behavior, the deerlike beast waltzed over to take a peek. His glowing red eyes focusing on the four figures walking ahead.

Stitchpunks.

* * *

The morning sun crept through the broken window. The candles arranged in a line were dimmed and now a few strands of smoke wafted in the air. On one cushion laid two slumbering stitchpunks. Both were asleep, their backs to each other. On the floor next to the cushion was a red silk dress for a small doll, or in the case, the white stitchpunk that was still asleep.

7's optics fluttered open for a second. Certain memories came to a degree. Once her optics were fully open, she sat up, stretched her arms and let out a yawn. Looking around the room, she noted the candles were out. She wondered when exactly they were put out. Her optics caught something else—the silk red dress sprawled out on the floor. She then noticed her seam was open, something she didn't see before. Remembering what happened, she didn't feel ashamed, rather she was satisfied. 7 looked over at Null, who was still fast asleep. Smiling, she laid down and wrapped her arms around him.

Null must've awoken, because she heard a mutter from him. He turned and peeked over his shoulder.

"G'morning," he said with a yawn. He rolled over to his right side and faced 7, smiling. He leaned close and kissed her.

7 chuckled. "Good morning to you," she said, flinging her arms around his neck. "This is the only way to wake up."

"I was about to say the same," retorted Null, caressing her cheek. 7 nuzzled him back. Null's arms wrapped themselves around 7's waist.

"Better than 1?" Null retorted, smiling smugly.

"Even better." 7 kissed him full on the lips. She rested her head on his chest. Null giggled. As he looked out the window, he knew today was going to be good.

* * *

"7?" 9 called, looking from both directions.

"7?" 5 shouted, hand cupped around his mouth. "Where are you?"

"Are you there? 7!"

5, 9, 3 and 4 started the search the moment the sun rose up. After last night, the twins were worried. They were there when 7 said she met someone else. The thought of another sticthpunk living out here sparked up a number of questions, but having to see 7 leave only made them concerned. They didn't want her to leave, but after that argument she had with 1 she made her feelings clear. Once the search started, they were adamant about finding her. Even if she didn't want to stay, 7 needed to know how the twins felt.

"Do you know where she might've gone to?" 5 asked.

"No," replied 9. "I didn't even know she was seeing someone."

"Neither did I." 5's face fell.

3 and 4 offered their own opinions.

'_We didn't even know she was having problems_,' said 3 with her flickers.

'_I wish we could've known_,' commented 4.

"She didn't want to make you two worry," said 5.

'_We still don't want her to leave thinking we don't care_,' said 4. It was true that 7 would feel abandoned, but that would all change once they find her and talk to her.

"Well, we'll know once we find her," said 9. "And whoever she's been seeing." Then more curiously he remarked, "I wonder who he is."

'_Or she_,' offered 3. 5, 9, and 4 gawked at her like she had two heads. '_It could be_,' she insisted, shrugging. No one said another word about it and continued with their search.

Bringing the twins wasn't on their agenda. Back home, 6 and 8 insisted that they stay here and let 9 and 5 look for 7. But after much convincing they obliged and let 3 and 4 join them. They've already covered some of the buildings they passed. All of them were empty. They were going to search till nightfall if they had to. This meant a lot to the twins and everyone else.

A noise resonated.

"What was that?" 9 asked.

"I don't know," said 5, swiveling his head.

The twins hid behind 9 and 5. Luckily, 5 brought his quiver and 9 his light staff. The one-eyed stitchpunk managed to bring some weapons for 3 and 4, who didn't want to leave them defenseless. The noise was closer, and from the corner of a building they saw a shadow lurking. Up close they could discern what it was, but it was bigger than a stitchpunk. Much bigger. It didn't look human. The form emerged, showing off its lethal-looking antlers, red eyes boring into them. A beast.

"What is that?" 5 asked, grabbing his grappling hook.

"I've never seen it before," 9 said, unable to pull his optics away. The twins cowered at the sight of the beast.

The moment it charged at them, the moment 5 shot his grappling hook at him, piercing his eye. With one eye blinded, they figured he would have a hard time finding them, but they knew better than to underestimate a beast's abilities. The deerlike beast thrashed his head, letting out mechanical bleats. He kicked at the ground, making 5 let go of his grappling hook. He could retrieve it after they kill it, right now they needed to lure it into some kind of attempt at a trap.

The four of them ran, grabbing the beast's attention. The beast followed them, intent on killing them.

* * *

7 and Null got ready to start their day. They would finish the trap Null built and find the Stag and make it fall into it. Then after killing it, the two would leave and begin a journey to find more beasts to wipe out. It was suited for the both of them.

7 glanced down at the red dress that was laid on the floor. "Should I take this dress with me?" she asked more to herself than to Null.

"Ah, I dunno," responded Null, knowing it was a rhetorical question, but wanted to answer her anyway. "There might be other discarded dresses out there for you to try on."

"Eh, we can probably find one for you," snorted 7.

"A dress? For me?" Null retorted. He laughed, shaking his head. "Right, there's a thing of beauty."

7 put her bird skull on her head, adjusting it to fit right. She picked up her spear. "You ready?," she queried.

"Yeah," replied Null, picking up his letter opener.

"Great."

With their weapons in tow, the two sticthpunks exited the rundown house and went to their spot where the trap was. Just when they were about to go to their trap, something halted them. It was a noise—a scream. Someone screamed. They turned to the road and saw four figures running towards them. 7 recognized those four figures. It was 9, 5, 3 and 4. Their reason for being out here was evident by the enormous beast that was chasing them.

9 saw her first and called for her.

"7!"

The white stitchpunk ran up to them, leaving Null confused. When 9 was in arm's reach 7 hugged him.

"7," said 9.

"9," reiterated 7. Pulling away, she made her next question. "What are you doing here? What are the twins doing here? What's going on?"

"We were looking for you," answered 5.

The twins broke away from 5 and went over and hugged 7. The white stitchpunk was happy to see them and hugged them back. Once they broke the hug, it was 3 who noticed Null standing behind 7. She tugged 7's arm and pointed to him, asking who he was. There was no time for introductions, as the Stag needed to be dealt with.

"Come on," said 7.

No questions were asked and the four followed 7 and Null to the many mountains of debris. The six of them found a hiding place underneath an old door that was leaned against the hood of a car. The Stag stopped, turning his head in both directions. The grappling hook hung in the Stag's mechanical eye. When it became known that the stitchpunks were hiding, the Stag began searching for them. 7 kept a lookout from the safety of the door. Seeing the beast run off, she turned back to her team.

"Alright," she said, "he's distracted...for now. There's no telling when he'll come back, so we have to be fast."

"We still have my trap out there," announced Null.

"We don't know if it works," reminded 7.

"We can try," said Null. "We can lure him into it and try out the catapult I built. It's worth a shot."

Traps. Catapults. 5 looked at 9 confusedly. The zippered male didn't know what was going on, but he like the idea of trying out a trap built by their newfound friend.

"Let's try out his idea," said 5, pointing at Null, having no idea what the grey stitchpunk's name was.

"I agree," said 9, nodding.

7 looked at 5 and 9, wondering if they were sure about what they wanted to choose.

"3, 4, do you want to go along with their plan?" 7 asked the twins.

The hooded twins nodded, flickering their optics.

"Okay, let's go," said 7.

Null took a peek from the small opening made the door. After making a quick check, he turned back and said, "Okay, who wants to go and get the Stag's attention?"

"I'll go," replied 5, standing up. "It makes sense having him chase the culprit who blinded him." He unstrapped his quiver and set it down on the floor. He pulled out a small sickle and knife. "Here." He handed the weapons to the twins; 3 got the the sickle and 4 got the knife.

"Where'd you get those?" 7 asked.

"I've been saving them," responded 5. "Been waiting for the right moment to use them."

"Well, looks like you found the right time," commented 7.

5 nodded and pulled out a knife for himself and ran outside. Null turned his attention to the twins.

"You two come with me."

3 and 4 followed Null outside. 7 and 9 trailed behind them.

5's voice heard as part of the diversion to get the Stag's attention. The two saw Null hand the twins a piece of rope.

"So, this...the Stag?," asked 9.

"I've been tracking it down with him," said 7, motioning to Null.

"So he's..."

"I'm sorry I've been sneaking around and keeping secrets from you guys," said 7. "But he didn't want anyone else to know about him. And I kept his secret—"

A mechanical roar was carried across the wind. 5 had gotten the Stag's attention, and were headed back this way.

"Come on, you can help me with the catapult," said 7.

"Right."

9 followed 7 where the catapult was, careful not to trigger the trap 7 helped build with Null. When he saw the catapult he was blown away.

"This is incredible," he said, running a hand across the frame.

"Yeah," commented 7. "He's good with traps." She looked over the shoulder. "We'd better hurry, there's no telling when he'll be coming here."

"Okay, what do we do first?" 9 asked.

"Help me find something to use as the projectile," 7 ordered. "There's got to be something here heavy enough to launch."

9 turned around, scanning every inch to find something to launch. He found a block of wood next to a broken lantern.

"How about this?," he queried, looking over his shoulder. He pointed at the wooden block. 7 titled her head and examined the object.

"That'll do," she said, giving a quick nod.

9 rolled the block over to the catapult. He and 7 lifted and placed it into the pocket. They looked over at the path, waiting for the right moment. The Stag at the moment was being led by 5 to the trap. When it was close, 3 and 4 pulled the rope and the beast tripped over it. 7 and 9 watched in anticipation, both ready to launch the projectile. 5 sprinted up to them, deciding it was safer with them, and he did have an interest towards the catapult.

"He's coming," he said breathlessly. He looked back at the Stag, which was struggling to get on his feet.

"We've got to get it over here," said 7, keeping her optics locked on the Stag.

From the looks of it, it seemed like the Stag lost interest in 5 and was instead focusing on 3 and 4. The twins appeared to be doing a good job of confusing it; the perks of being twins is that they could fool the beast into being unable to tell them apart. Which was exactly what was happening now. The Stag tried and failed to nip them with his muzzle. A rock was thrown at his skull, bouncing off him. The twins turned to the direction of where the rock came from. Standing on a pile of broken bricks was Null.

"Hey over here!" Null shouted. He leaped off the brick pile and ran towards the spot 7, 9, and 5 were. The Stag clumsily stood on its legs, eyes boring on the grey stitchpunk. "Get ready to launch!" Null hollered to 7, 5 and 9.

"Right!," called 7, hands cupped around her mouth. She, along with 9 and 5, got ready to pull on the rope.

Null jumped over the trigger rope. He dove inside a truck tire. The Stag didn't see the rope in front of him. He tripped over it; the three pulled the rope, sending the wooden block flying for the beast. The block of wood managed to knock out a few teeth, making him stumble. He landed in the net. The ropes connecting the net were triggering, enveloping the Stag. The beast was trapped, kicking its legs.

"We got 'em!," shouted Null, emerging from the truck tire. 7, 9, and the others accompanied him. They all gazed at the struggling beast.

"What do we do with him?," asked 9.

"Kill it," answered Null. He picked up his letter opener and approached the trapped Stag.

"How?," quoth 5.

"All beasts got weaknesses," said Null, not turning around to face him. "Even this one."

7 picked up her spear and went over to the beast. 3 and 4 sidled up to the Stag, apprehensive. They want to touch it, but were afraid of getting hit by the beast's legs. They recorded it with their optics instead. It was the safest way to catalogue it. 5 turned his attention to the catapult, finding it interesting the moment he saw it. He remembered to make a note to ask the grey stitchpunk how he built it and if he could lend him some blueprints. It seemed like something 2 would like to see.

"Where do you think it came from?," asked 9.

"I've been meaning to follow it every time it comes here," said Null, "but I always end up dismembering its legs whenever it gets new ones."

"So that must mean something else built it," concluded 9.

"Yeah, but who?," quoth 7. "The B.R.A.I.N. is dead."

"Then something else built the Stag," said Null.

"Such as what?" 9 recalled.

Knowing this would go on for hours, Null jumped up on to the Stag's side and ran towards where his head is. Pointing his letter opener where his left eye was, Null punctured it, electricity crackling. The Stag let out a garbled roar, kicking his legs.

"Be careful!," shouted 7.

"Don't worry about me," hollered Null, inserting his weapon deeper.

5 returned from examining the catapult and watched the unfolding drama. The Stag thrashed his head, hind legs kicking, letting out guttural bleats. Electricity encircled the beast's entire head, almost striking Null—luckily he leaped away, having pulled his letter opener. He, and the others, watched as the Stag's legs twitched. His cries began to recede and his legs were completely still by then. The twins—seeing that the Stag was no longer moving and indeed dead—crept up to the beast and tugged on his antlers.

Null pulled out the grappling hook and approached 5. "I believe this belongs to you," he said, holding the weapon.

"Thanks," said 5, taking the grappling hook.

"It's a good thing you came when you did," said 9. He turned to look at Null. "You too."

"Yeah," said Null. "It was nothing."

"It was _not_ nothing," said 7, flinging her arms around Null's neck, pecking him on the cheek.

3 and 4 flickered their optics. 7 looked at them and remembered that everything needed an explanation.

"Oh," said 7, sheepishly. She looked at the twins, 5 and 9, making sure she had their complete and full attention. "Right, um," she darted her eyes back and forth, like she was caught doing mischief. "Everyone, this is Null," she said, keeping her arm wrapped around him.

"Hi," said Null, waving.

"Nice to meet you, Null," said 5. He looked at the way he and 7 were in close proximity. "Um, so, are you... Is this what it looks like?"

7 found she couldn't work her mouth, she had been keeping secrets long enough, not to mention sneaking around. She was here with everyone; there was no other way out of it. It was time to be completely honest.

"Yes," said 7, growing bolder. "Yes, it is."

9 smiled. "And we're happy for you."

7 shrugged. "I'm sorry I haven't been around," she admitted. "Having to sneak around. Lying." She hung her head, closing her optics. "I...I didn't know what to say. I—"

"Hey," said 5, "it's okay. We understand, 7. But there is one thing that still worries us." Saying this next question was like swallowing steel wool. "Are you...really going to leave?"

That hit a soft spot. 7 hadn't thought about it that much since she blurted it out last night. She knew her decisions wouldn't please everyone, but she needed to think about herself first. It won't be easy, feelings will be hurt; a whole mess will ensue.

"I...," 7 was cut short when something distracted them.

"What was that?," asked Null.

"I thought I saw something, but it moved so fast," said 5, surveying the area.

3 and 4 flickered their optics, throwing in their own theories.

"Maybe it was—" 9 was interrupted by their distractor.

It pounced on 4, knocking her down. Everyone back away as they watched the hooded stitchpunk struggle with this new beast. They saw that it had wings, emitting a buzzing sound with every beat.

"What is that?," blurted 9, gripping his light staff. He wanted to get closer to it, but the risk of hitting 4 burrowed into his mind, making him stay back.

"I don't know," said 5.

Suddenly, the winged machine went flying. It was flung. Everyone turned and saw that was Null who hit it with his letter opener. The flying beast bounced off the hood of a car and hit the ground, legs flailing. Seeing the opportunity, Null picked up a rock and was about to crush it when 9 spoke up.

"Wait," he said, "what if we can use it to find where the Stag came from?"

All eyes were on him. Null looked at him incredulously. His plan didn't sound realistic, but he did want to know where the Stag came from.

"I don't know," said 5. "Wouldn't we be putting ourselves at risk?"

"We did it before when we went to rescue 2," reminded 9. "And to stop the B.R.A.I.N.—"

"That _you_ woke," spat Null. 9's face twisted in disgust and confusion.

"I-I..."

"Look!" 7 jumped in. "We're not going to get anywhere pointing fingers at each other." She breathed a sigh in frustration. "Let's just take that beast and let it lead us to his lair."

Every stitchpunk looked at the beast—which was still struggling to get on its feet. Null, seeing no other option, dropped the rock and walked over to a pile of debris. He came back with a long piece of string.

"Help me hold him still," said Null, "while I tie him up."

9 was the first to volunteer and he knelt down. The first choice was to grab the legs, but focused instead on the wings. He placed his hands flat on the beast's wings. Even with 9 holding them still, the beast still tried to flap them to get away. His mechanical legs tried to scrape 9's fabric, but to no avail. The wing's buzzing still echoed.

Null dropped to his knees with the string in hand. Tying the string was a struggle; the small machine tried its damnedest to free itself. Its legs tried to scratch Null's arms, any place it could reach. Null managed to tie the string around the Fly's body; it was tied behind the wings. 9, seeing it was reined, let go of its wings, as it would need them to take them to its lair.

3 and 4 flickered their optics as they watched the Fly take to the sky. They were intent on recording every second of it.

"Save that for later, guys," said 7. "We need to find its beacon." The twins stopped recording, wondering when they could rerecord it.

Null pulled on the string whenever the Fly tried to fly further than intended. The grey stitchpunk was going to make it learn that he was in charge now and that he wasn't going to let him go.

"Do you have an idea on where the Stag might've come from?," asked 7. "Just as a start?"

"I always saw it go over there"—Null pointed to the north—"in that direction. I'm not exactly sure, but we can try there."

"It's worth a shot," quipped 5.

"Let's find out," retorted Null.

* * *

The trek to the Fly's lair was more than exciting than expected. Having the Fly lead the group to its hideout was an interesting aspect. The stitchpunks walked a long way from where they started, finding themselves in a place unknown to them. Passing by decaying buildings, they were leaving the city, and found themselves on the borderline to a grieve if dead trees. Beyond that, they saw a shape in the far distance. A building, perhaps.

The Fly flew in place, as it was still tied and the string was held by the grey stitchpunk. Its buzzing was the only thing that filled the void, though the stitchpunks found a topic to talk about. It was mainly conversations alternating between Null's background and the latter asking the others questions. 5 and 9 already gave him their stories, now it was the twins' turn, which proved to be more invigorating.

"So you two don't talk at all?," queried Null in disbelief. The twins nodded in unison. "Whoa."

"But they communicate differently," said 5. "They can flash lights from their optics. Show him."

3 and 4 flickered their optics to prove it. Null was proven right; he did not understand anything they said and they do indeed communicate through their eyes. It left him stupefied.

"Are you sure you two don't want voices?," asked Null, in the hopes that it would convince them. "I mean, wouldn't you want to be able to talk vocally, save you the trouble of using your eyes all the time?"

The twins considered his question, but were not fully convinced. 4 looked at 7 and flickered a response to her.

"What is she saying?," inquired Null, stitched brow raised.

"She's saying that as much she would like a voice box," explained 7, "she and 3 are used to being mute. Projecting recordings is easier than explaining it through words. It's come in handy over the years."

Appeased but still disappointed, Null dropped the subject and continued with the hike. The Fly's wings vibrated faster. This grabbed everyone's attention. They were getting closer. Everyone looked towards the building in the distance. That meant it was its home. Where it came from. Where it was built.

"Come on," said Null.

Everyone broke into a running start. They would be at the building and find more machines like their captive. Before they could barge in, they needed to be smart about this. They hid in the neighboring trees, out of sight of anything that could be watching. The dry grass hid them well from any predators. The Fly beat its wings faster, desperate to get inside, but Null was not having it.

"What do we do with him?" 5 asked, pointing at the Fly. Null lowered the string.

"It's proven its usefulness," replied Null. He slid a rock with his foot and tied the other end of the string to it. "We don't need 'em anymore." He pointed his letter opener at the beast, blade glaring in the faint sunlight. He sliced the Fly's head clean off, electricity crackling. The beast's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

With the Fly out of the way, the group could sneak in to the building without giving themselves away.

Strolling up to the place, the stitchpunks listened carefully for any activity inside the building. Looking at it more closely, it resembled a run-of-the-mill cabin, but they knew not to be deceived. Whatever hid behind that house was waiting for them. The door hung by one hinge, beyond that was an unspeakable darkness. Walking up the creaking steps, they felt like they were stepping on death's doorstep. Entering inside, they observed the place.

They saw a fireplace with no firewood in it. Furniture was thrown haphazardly across the room. Almost all the windows were broken, with a few still intact. Whoever used to live here was in a hurry to escape their attacker. Whether what happened here was an accident or not, they needed to find whoever created the Stag.

"So," whispered Null, "what's the plan?"

Nobody wanted to break the silence, but they didn't want to leave a Null without an answer.

"When we find its maker," said 5, as a start, "we'll fight it for a while—as a distraction."

"Distraction to what?" Null answered back.

"That." 5 pointed to a plastic can with a nozzle next to an overturned armchair. He waltzed over to it, the others following. "It's a gasoline tank. If there's a gasoline tank here, then there must be some matches."

"I'll go find them," replied 9. He drifted off, with his light staff glowing.

While he was delayed doing that, the other five went to search where the Stag's creator was hiding. Every nook and cranny could be hiding it. It could be watching them this very minute. 7 left the living room, spear in hand, venturing into the hallway. On top of the end table next to the doorway was 9. He fashioned a grappling hook of his own with string tied to a fishing hook. He found a few wadded up balls of paper and a packet of matches. With the matches found, he picked it up and jumped off the table. He ran up to 5.

"I found the matches," he said.

"Good," answered 5. "Now—"

A scream was heard from the hallway. They knew it was 7's voice, so they all charged through the doorway and, from the left, everyone saw the white stitchpunk struggling with a snakelike beast. Up close it looked like a snake, except that it had numerous legs; each one mechanical. The beast had 7 in one of its forelimbs. 7 had dropped her spear, and was now clawing at the beast's pole arms. What disgruntled the stitchpunks was the machine's face. It appeared to be the head of a mannequin, left side cracked, creating a gaping hole where the eye should've been.

Null threw his letter opener at the machine like a javelin. It lodged itself into the beast's neckline, crackles of electricity sparking. It turned to them. It recoiled and dove for them, still gripping 7 in its claws. 5 slid down and grabbed 7's spear, piercing it into the beast's side. The machine looked back and was about to use one if its many legs to grab the one-eyed stitchpunks when a marble hit the machine's side if its head. The machine, who they now called the Crawler, turned and saw the twins with a marble and two screws. 3 threw a screw, ricocheting off the its face. 4 waved her arms to get it to chase them. It took the bait and crawling on its numerous legs with 5 still clinging on to its backside.

With the twins leading it into the living room, 9 and Null collaborated with a plan to free 7. 9 found some more string and three the other end to Null. The plan was to tie the Crawler to trip it and slice off some of its legs. If it couldn't crawl away, it couldn't get away. Its body was compiled mostly of metal segments. 5 was still holding on to the spear he lodged in. He pulled it out and climbed his way up, focusing on its head. 3 and 4 were busy keeping the Crawler distracted the same way they did with the Stag.

7 grunted, struggling to get out of the beast's claws. Her right arm was the only one that was free, her left was stuck in the machine's claws. Looking down, she saw the twins confusing the Crawler, making it chase after one and the other, leaving it dizzy. She was proud of them, but still worried. She didn't want them dying trying to save her.

"7!" Null shouted.

She looked over and saw him and 9 with the strings tied to about six of the Crawler's arms. They held the six pieces of string, pulling it to rein in the beast. 7 glanced over and saw 5 clinging to the Crawler's spine, with the spear pointed at it the spot he was holding on to. He lodged it in, making the machine recoil and twist, metal legs kicking. The ones that 9 and Null tied up were pulled back. And with a swift motion the Crawler opened its claws and released 7. She landed on her side, pain circulating up and down her arm and leg. She opened her optics and remembered the gas tank. She ran towards it. 7 lifted her skullmet, observing the tank. It looked too heavy to push down, so the only other option was to cut a hole. She found a knitting needle in a basket. 7 punctured the plastic receptacle. Gasoline poured out once she pulled the needle out. Turning back to the Crawler, she looked at the needle and pointed it at the beast's face.

"5, get down!," she shouted. The one-eyed stitchpunk jumped off, spear still in his hands.

7 threw the needle in the air, landing straight in the beast's right eye. It twisted in pain. 7 didn't know if it could see or not, its eyes being only painted on, but she took her chances.

"Hand me my spear," said 7, facing 5. The one-eyed stitchpunk handed her spear over for her to finish the machine off. Lowering her bird skull, she charged at the Crawler, spear pointed at its chest. The beast, with its eye fractured, recoiled one last time before 7 stabbed it through the chest. Electricity sparked. The Crawler fell on it back, metal legs kicking. 7 pulled her spear out, tearing back and slicing half of its body.

3 and 4, who had been hiding behind a broken table, sidled up to 7 after she sliced the beast. They looked behind her and saw 9 and Null successfully pull the Crawlers legs off. It was only six of its legs but it was still something. Seeing how the beast was sliced in half they let go of the strings. 9 picked up the packet of matches, opened it and pulled one out.

"We'd better burn this place down," he said, head swiveling around the room. "We don't know what else could be hiding here."

"Agreed," retorted Null, grabbing match.

5 was the last to grab one and together the three, seeing the trail of gasoline reaching them, lit the matches and dropped them on the floor. Fire erupted instantaneously.

"Let's get out of here," said 7.

The six exited the old house, which would burn to the ground soon. Smoke could be seen wafting out of the open doorway and the windows. The smoke would grow darker and thicker once the stitchpunks were miles away. The crackle of fire could still be heard as the group strolled down the dusty path. 7 glanced over her shoulder, the burning house reflected on her optics. She felt a hand clap her shoulder, looking back, she saw Null gazing at her, as though telling her it was over. And it was.

Their next destination: home.

* * *

The sun began its descend once they reached Null's dwelling. Seeing how they were going to have to wait until morning to continue the journey home, 9, 5 and the twins were more than willing to spent the night at Null's. The grey stitchpunk was glad to have them over, giving him the chance to know them and gain their trust. The six of them holed themselves up in Null's room upstairs. New candles were brought in from downstairs and put in a straight line, flames flickering.

Null dragged another cushion from the closet and sprawled it in the center of the room. That one being for 3 and 4; 9 and 5 shared one and 7 and Null laid down on the other one. Almost immediately, the conversations that were discussed were about Null. Even though the grey stitchpunk tried to sound humble, their questions still brought a prideful streak in him.

The question they dread to ask left them hanging.

"Are you two still going to leave?," asked 5, worriedly. "Well, with all that's gone on...and...and...the argument you had with 1."

That hit a soft spot in 7's core. She remembered telling Null she'd leave with him, but having to leave the sanctuary behind. 7 had to think about taking care of herself and what was best for her. Did she want to leave with him or continue staying in the library? Since before she met Null, 7's life was comprised of monotony and exploring the Emptiness. Every time she returned home, she wanted more than just the company of her friends. When she met Null she had something to live for. She found adventure, thrive and just the feeling of being cared about. Of being loved. Love. That's what it was all about. Love brings everyone together.

7 breathed in a sigh, looked at Null and said, "Won't you reconsider staying with us?"

"7...," uttered Null.

"Wait, that's a great idea," spoke 9. The twins nodded.

"It'd be nice to have another member in our home," said 5.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," said Null. "I...I...I don't know if—"

"Null, please?," pleaded 7. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, 7," replied Null automatically.

"Then stay with us," she retorted.

"Null," chimed 5, holding out a hand to get his attention. The grey stitchpunk looked at 5, brow furrowed. "What happened today showed how much you wanted to be with 7. How much you care about her." He paused. "But not just that, I saw how you were with the twins. That shows you love them and it shows 7 that you care about them just like she cares about them."

"You're not going to find what you're looking for out there," said 9, cocking his head to the window, indicating the world outside. "What you want is not out there, it's here. _Her_." He jerked his head towards 7. Null snapped his head to face 7. The white stitchpunk sent him a smile.

"Believe them, Null," she said. "Wouldn't Timothy want you to be happy?"

"Of course he would," answered Null. The mention of his human friend seemed to reel him in.

"And Robert?" 7 included. Null struggled to answer vocally.

He wished he had more time to think about it. A month or two. Come tomorrow, 9, 5, the twins, and, possibly, 7 would return to the library. He didn't want to leave without her, but she also didn't want to leave her family. The others didn't want to lose their close friend. 7 was obviously close to 3 and 4; they were practically her daughters. 9 and 5 were also good friends with 7. But the choice was all up to 7. Null didn't want to see her pining for him if he left. The only other alternative was the right one.

"I'm going to stay," said Null.

9 and 5 gawked at him with wide pupils; 3 and 4 flickered their optics in confusion. 7's reaction was the obvious one they'd expect.

"Really?" 7 crooned. Null nodded.

"Really," repeated Null.

7 couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was staying. Null was staying and she wouldn't have to choose between her friends and leaving with him to travel. Nothing else mattered with him in her life. She didn't care what 1 thought when they go home tomorrow. He could yell sermons for all she cared. He didn't matter. Null was who mattered now.

7 kissed Null. For that second she didn't want to think about anything except for the fact she was going to be with him for the rest of her life. Once she broke the kiss, 3 and 4 flickered to them cheekily.

'_Are you two going to have a baby soon?_,' asked 3.

'_If you do, what would you name it?_,' 4 then asked.

'_Do you—_'

"Whoa, whoa," said 7, holding up a hand to calm them. "That's way too much."

"What?" Null asked, amused. "What are they saying?"

"They're asking us if we're going to have a baby," replied 7.

Null bursted into laughter. "They're a joy to be around with, aren't they?"

7 chuckled.

"We'd better get some rest," said 5. "We've got to get an early start tomorrow if we want to get home."

And he was right. He and 9 were in charge of blowing out the candles. They were lit to make it easier to talk on the dark, but seeing how they've talked enough for one night they were going to need their rest. 4 rested her head against 3's middle, having fallen asleep instantaneously. 9 and 5 were also fast asleep. Only Null and 7 were still awake. 7 laid her head against his chest, her hand rested on his shoulder. She still had a lot going on side from the fact that Null was going to be living with them.

"You okay?," whispered Null. 7 gazed up at him, wordlessly nodding.

"I am," she whispered back, "it's just happening so fast. We've defeated the Stag, burned down the place where it was created, and now you're staying with me."

"I thought that was what you wanted," responded Null quietly.

"It is," replied 7. "It just hasn't hit me yet, that you're actually staying, I mean."

"Would you have been okay if I sticked to my plan to leave?," queried Null. 7 didn't answer for a moment.

"I wanted to leave with you to finally get over 1," she responded after a while of silence. "But...I'm starting to get over him. Even though we'll all be living together in the same home. I don't care about him the same way I used to. I don't love him, Null; I love _you_. If he tries to get between us, then I'm going to want to leave."

The grey stitchpunk raised a stitched brow in thought.

"Would that work for you?" Null then asked.

"I don't want to be without you," said 7. "I want us to be together. I just need everyone to accept you. And I mean _everyone_."

"I don't think we need to leave in order for everyone to accept me," retorted Null.

7 thought for a few moments. "You're right." She smiled, bringing her face closer to his. She planted a kiss on his lips. She rested her head on his chest, her optics closing. She was ready for sleep to take her. "No matter where we go, we're always going to be together."

"Mhmm." Null yawned. He flung his arm around 7. He had one last thing to say before 7 was really asleep.

"And if 1 tries to get between us, I'll smack him."

7 giggled.

* * *

**We're almost to the end, guys. :D So, they all meet Null, they kill the Stag and everyone's happy. ^_^ The design for the Crawler was inspired by the Mannequin Monster from the _Silent Hill _movie. **

**Before we get to the end, there's a lot I want to say. Primarily, thanking everyone who read this fanfiction. It touches my heart to know that there are still some 9 fans who still support the movie and thensome. :) **

**This story is not yet over, chapter seven will be posted in a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! We're finally here! The ending! Yay! *jumps around* I can't believe we made it this far. I can't believe _I_ made it this far. I can't believe it! XD**

**I was going to include an epilogue, but I thought the ending was perfect the way it is. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. ^_^ I'd like to specially thank my friend, darkgirl11, for supporting me and giving me ideas and just being there. :D Thank you, thank you all. I wouldn't have done it without you. 8D **

**Well, onto chapter seven! I still can't believe that we made it to the end. **

* * *

True to 5's words, as soon as the sun rose the trek home began. With them was Null, faithful to his promise. 7 couldn't be more happier. Though she was also a little worried. She was worried about the others besides 1 not accepting him. What would 6 and 8 think? What would 2 think? He already had a good idea on how Null would be, so maybe meeting him in person might convince him. 7 spent the entire trip trying to distract herself from what the others' reactions to Null. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but she still wanted to be prepared.

Null on the other hand didn't see anything to be worried about. He was looking forward to meeting 6 and 8, including 1. He wouldn't admit it, but he did want to meet 1. Even though he and 7 were no more, he still wanted to see him for himself. Null knew living under the same roof as 1 was going to be hard, he would make it work.

The group spent their trip talking. They told Null about the library, although Null admitted he'd seen the library, but only the outside. Everyone guaranteed he would love the library from the inside. The twins couldn't wait to show him their favorite books and show them things they wrote. Null in turn was looking forward to all that. Having 7 tell him about everyone gave him an idea of how each stitchpunk would be prepared him for meeting them.

"You should show 2 your blueprints for the catapult," said 7. "He would love to see it. He and 5 can build it."

"And I can help them build it," quipped Null. 7 chuckled.

"You nervous?," asked 9.

"A little bit," replied Null.

"You'll be fine," said 5.

"I know, I know," uttered Null.

3 and 4 flickered to him. Null couldn't understand them, so he turned to 7 for translation. 7 shook her head and chuckled.

"They're saying that you have nothing to worry about," she said. 3 nodded to him, smiling.

"4 is saying that you should be yourself when you meet everyone," said 5. Null snapped his head to him, stitched brows raised. Figures he would understand them, having lived with them for so long.

"You're going to be fine, Null," assured 9, patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope you're right," said Null, breathing in a sigh.

3 and 4 meandered ahead of the group. They looked over their shoulders, optics flickering. Null, again, looked at the three, waiting for them to provide an answer. It was 5 who spoke this time.

"They're saying we're almost home," he said. Null nodded in appeasement.

"Well, I'm glad we're going home," spoke 7. 9 turned to her.

"Oh really?," she quipped.

"Yuh-huh," chimed 7, nodding.

"Really?" 9 quirked a brow. "You sure you don't want to change your mind? We can tell 2 that we found a note left by you and Null explaining your departure."

"Nah, I want this," said 7. She glanced up, not in alertness, but in wonder. "Maybe it'd be nice to go out there and see uncharted lands." Her expression became wistful. "But for now, I want to stay with Null in our home." She caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, just you, me, and maybe a little ankle-biter in the future," said Null.

"Maybe," retorted 7, raising a brow. Null smiled.

The library was soon in view. 3 and 4 ran ahead of the others, stopping at the gates to wait for them to catch up. When they were close to the gates, Null suddenly felt a surge of nerves rise up. It wasn't like how he would take 7 home, or wait for her to come out. This was his new home now, and it was too overwhelming to process.

"You okay?," asked 7. Null snapped out of his thoughts and looked at 7.

"I don't know how to feel," he replied. "Here I am at the library and...I don't know. I guess it just hasn't hit me yet, that this is my new home, I mean. You know?"

"It'll take some time," said 7.

"Yeah," uttered 5.

"You're going to be fine," said 9.

"I hope you're all right," blurted Null, optics locked on the the black iron gates. A second later, he let out a breath and announced, "I'm ready."

"Of course you are," said 7, smirking.

The six stitchpunks entered through the gates. Null looked on at the grass in the garden area. As he passed by it, he saw droplets of dew dripping down each blade. It was fascinating how life was retuning to the earth. In a few years more and more grass would cover most of the Emptiness. Null turned his attention to the library's open doorway, and was surprised to see a stitchpunk standing on the top step, as though waiting for them. He wished he knew who he was. Was this 2 or 1? He couldn't remember, and 7 had failed to describe him to Null.

The grey stitchpunk felt 7's hand grasp his. "That's 2," she whispered.

"Oh," said Null. At least he knew who this stitchpunk was. But meeting 1 still left a tinge of dread in him.

2 was sauntering down the steps, using his cane to carefully balance. He was greeted by the twins who hugged him immediately. The elder chuckled and hugged them back, giving 4 a pat on the head.

"Hey, 2," said 9, wrapping his arm around him.

"Hello to you too, 9," replied the elderly stitchpunk. His optics rested on 7, who was also glad to see him. "Oh and I see you found 7."

"Hi, 2." 7 waltzed over and embraced him. As soon as the two broke the hug, the white stitchpunk looked back at the crowd. "I'd like you to meet Null."

"Who?" 2 uttered. 7 splayed her arm at the stitchpunk she was presenting.

Null, who had visibly gone unnoticed, threaded his way towards the throng and stood before the elder. Neither knew how to respond, so Null did what he did best; be himself.

"Hi," said Null. "I'm...I'm Null. I...I'm—"

"My significant other," interrupted 7, flinging her arms around his waist. The smile on 7's face told him that she meant it and was happy to admit it. This was when it all hit 2 like a freight train that this was the mysterious someone 7 snuck out to see.

"Oh, so, you're... Oh!" 2's face showed genuine surprise. "Well, Null, it's good to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," replied Null.

"Come in, come inside," said 2 hospitably. He slowly turned back and started his ascend back up the stone steps.

"Here, let me help you," said 5, gently grabbing 2's arm. The elder thanked him and the two made the trudge up the steps. Null took the moment to take in the library's ruined magnificence. This was his home now, so he had to breathe in every detail. Still, it was better than any other place.

"Tell me," said 2, once everyone was inside, "how did you two meet? Let's find a place to sit, these old limbs can't take any longer." He added in exhaustion.

The group found a spot near the fountain to sit. 2 took a seat on a hardback book. 5 and 9 both took seats on a broken column. The twins sat on the floor. And 7...she chose to sit on an overturned book with Null by her side. They were about two jump into conversation when they were visited by a certain striped artist.

"Oh, 6; come join us," said 2 cheerily. "We were about to start. We have a new friend coming to live with us." He motioned over to Null, who gave him a shy wave, all while trying to appear friendly.

6 looked at Null nervously. It was always hard for him to warm up to strangers. He felt uncomfortable, fumbled over his words and just made it embarrassing hair everyone. Nevertheless, 6 ambled up to Null, still trying to look bold. He looked at Null, nerves overtaking him. He grabbed at his key as he always did when he was nervous.

"I hear you like to draw," said Null as a start. Luckily that got 6's attention.

"Um...y-yes," said 6 nervously.

"Think you might show me your drawings some time?," asked Null.

6 fiddled with his key, optics darting from left to right. "Eh...eh..eh..." He closed his optics, gripping his key tighter. "Um, I'd...like...to," he finally blurted out. With that, he sidled over to 4 and took a seat next to her, grasping her arm for security. 4 smiled and flickered to him to calm down. She turned to Null and flashed him an answer.

'_He'll be all right_,' she told him, and Null didn't need anyone to translate for him.

Another set of footsteps could be heard. 8 emerged from behind a stack of books. He looked around at the group in confusion.

"What's going on?," he asked, brows furrowed. His optics finally spotted Null. "Who's he?"

"This is Null," said 7. "He's...my..." She looked down, somehow embarrassed to explain him to 8.

"I'm," said Null, "I'm her special friend. Her significant other." This surprised 7. For him to announce himself like that openly, it was something unexpected. Null himself was even impressed.

8 looked at Null as though he had trouble seeing him. A few raised brows later it hit him. "Oh," he uttered. The way he said it alerted everyone that he understood what was happening. Appeased, 8 joined them; walking over to 3, he sat her on his lap. 3 flickered something to 8, which he understood, but Null didn't. Maybe it was something flattering.

"So," said 2, looking at Null, "care to tell us where you've been all this time?"

"Here, there," replied Null, teasingly. "Though, I've been searching for the right place to call my own...after my human died." He glanced down at the marble floor. 7 gently touched his shoulder, smiling. Null turned to look at her. 7's smile was inviting, letting him know that everything was alright. The grey stitchpunk gave a tiny nod and continued.

Null told them all about his human creator and his young son, who he was close friends with. He told them about Robert's disappearance and Timothy's death. Then Null explained about how he left his old home to find a new life. Then he jumped to the part where he met 7 while trying to escape the beast, the Stag. This grabbed 2's attention, and he asked him what it looked like and where it came from. With 7 backing him up, Null was able to tell him and everyone how he and 7 had been tracking it. Then 9, 5 and the twins shared their insight. Going back to yesterday, they told 2 how they ran into 7 and Null while escaping the Stag. What put 2 over the top was how they killed it: luring it into a trap and catapulting a heavy projectile at him. Then came the part with the Fly, the Stag's companion. It amused 2 how Null tied it to a string to take it to its lair. What interested both 2 and 8 was when they found its lair and the new beast, the Crawler.

"It reminds me a lot of the Seamstress," said 8, recalling the night he was attacked. The memory made him shudder.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," said 7. "We set the house on fire." She rested her head on Null's shoulder. "The Crawler's dead, that's all we've got to say."

"Aww, don't be so modest, 7," said Null. He looked over at 3 and 4. "You two were great, too."

4 nodded her head while 3 flickered a thank you to him.

"Really?," said 8. 3 nodded and smiled.

"Null, you should show 2 your catapult," said 5. He turned to 2. "It was incredible. You should take 2 to your old hideout, or we can bring it here and use it in case a beast comes here."

"I'd be delighted to see this catapult," retorted 2.

"Eh, well, I was thinking we could build a new here," replied Null. "Seeing how I'm going to be living here."

"Don't you what your old catapult?" 9 asked.

"Nah, not really," answered Null, shaking his head. "I say out with the old, in with the new. Why hold on to the past when I can make a new start elsewhere?"

"Interestingly said there," said a new voice.

Everyone turned and saw 1 standing before them. He looked like he was unpleased to see everyone here. Though he always looked that way, it was hard to tell. His optics rested on Null, the latter of whom blinked in confusion. Seeming how almost everyone was here, Null conclude that this was 1. 7's old flame. Seeing him here gave Null a nagging tug plucking at his chords. 7 also shared Null's discomfort. She'd completely forgotten about 1 and how he remained unmentioned this whole time.

"1," said 7. "We...uh...how long have you been standing there?"

"Enough to hear," replied 1. "I see you've had quite the adventure."

"Yeah," said 7, chuckling awkwardly.

The air around them became tense. Somehow being here was making 7 feel more uncomfortable. Having him and Null face to face made her desperate to run out of the room immediately. She was hoping things would go alright, and not break out in a fight. 1 stood, keeping his composure, but on the inside he was probably seething, loathing Null.

"Boss?," quoth 8, raising a stitched brow. 1 glanced at 8 for a minute before looking back at Null and 7.

"Weren't you going to leave, 7?" 1 asked in a sarcastic tone. "With him?" He darted his optics at Null.

"Oh, um, we...," stammered 7. "We...changed our minds."

"_I_ changed my mind," uttered Null, standing up abruptly. 7 looked at him, pupils wide, mouth agape. Having him stand up for himself impressed blew her away. "I wanted to leave with 7, but I decided on staying after learning how important her family really is to her."

1 looked like he was losing his patience, which was always. "So," he said, "you're staying?"

"That's right," retorted Null.

1 quirked a brow. Null blinked.

7, feeling the tension increase, decided to break it and change the subject. Standing up, she spoke. "Well, that's enough introductions for one day." She clasped Null's arm. "We have a lot we've got to do, like, say, building that catapult?"

"What?" Null quipped.

"Yeah," said 7, "you said you wanted to make a new one, why not start right now?" She forced a smile, as though trying to convince him.

Null looked at her and then at 1 and back. Confused at first, Null got the point and jumped in on her suggestion.

"Right," he said, uncertain. "2, 5; wanna lend me a hand?" He looked over at the one-eyed stitchpunk and the elder for backup.

"Sure," said 5, standing up. He gave 1 a wary glance before walking over to Null. 2 followed them afterward.

1 sighed in frustration. He turned around and strolled away.

"Um, boss?," said 8.

"Go back to whatever you were doing," replied 1 without turning over. 8 looked on, confused and somewhat worried.

Almost everyone milled about, back to whatever activity they were formerly doing. 7 was the only standing, well, except for 9 who chose to stay.

"Are you alright?," he asked.

7 shook her head. "...No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again, 7 wasn't sure what to say. Something still didn't feel right. Maybe talking about will help her fell better, like 9 suggested.

"I guess I'm still trying to process this," said 7. "I...Null's going to be living with us. 1 reacting the way he did...I guess I should've expected it. But..." She trailed off as though she'd forgotten something.

9 decided to speak out. "5 told me about you and 1 being...a couple."

"That was a long time ago," rasped 7.

"Still, he was pretty shaken up when you yelled at him," said 9. "I guess he thought you and him still had a chance."

"He was wrong," retorted 7.

9 eyed her quizzically, as though expecting a better answer than that. 7 took a breath, reining in her temper.

"When we met it was like he was another person," she said. "I don't know what it was. Was it his smile? His voice?" She smiled softly, remember that the fond memories. She shrugged. "When we had to leave the Scientist's home, we started to see different sides of each other that we didn't know. I no longer saw 1 as that kind gentleman, but as a totalitarian. I tried to reason with him, but we hasn't having it. He wanted to keep us locked up; I wanted to fight back. You can't make things better unless you do something." 7 walked over to the broken column, sat down on the floor with her back against the column.

9 sauntered over and sat beside her. 7 rested her chin on her knees, looking at the floor despondently.

"I snuck out one day and came across a Cat Beast," said 7. "I fought it, but it managed to scratch my back. I knew I wouldn't last another minute out there, so I beheaded it and ran back to the cathedral. 1 saw me when I came running through the entrance. I knew he was upset. 2 patched me up"—7 moved to the left, showing 9 her reddish patch over her number—"that's how this ended up here." She said it as though it were no big deal. Over the years, she's learned to accept the patch as part of herself. "We got into an argument that night. I told him he either fights back or stay in the dark. But 1, of course, proud leader as he is, told me that if I wanted to fight beasts, I wasn't welcomed in the sanctuary.

"Greatest decision I made was when I left that night with the twins. I couldn't leave them there and let him poison their minds. It was better if they stayed with me. I no longer had the weight dragging me down. I was _doing_ something. I chased the beasts away from the library. When I'd go on my patrol, I'd see them lurking around near the cathedral, so I'd lead them away from there to save them. I held no grudge against 2, or 5, or 6, maybe not 8; but I was still furious at 1.

"If you're wondering, no, I didn't not want anything to happen to him because it would come back to haunt me. I didn't want to see him die without at least reconciling, that's why I was so devastated when he sacrificed himself for us. When he resurrected I thought I'd have a chance to break things off on friendly terms. But...the day never came and I eventually forgot about it and I was happy to move on like that: without talking to 1. Then, well, you know what happened. I met Null and here we are now."

7 hugged her knees. Her optics gazed down at the floor, already overwhelmed from the talk. She had just opened up to 9 about her past and something still didn't feel right. She vented enough, but something was missing.

"Maybe you should go talk to 1," said 9, "let him know what you think."

7 looked at him like he had offended her. "It's a bit too late for that now, don't you think?," she retorted.

"No, not at all," replied 9. "If anything, this might help you finally let go of that tension you've been carrying."

7 looked away, furrowing her brow. "I don't know."

"Look," said 9, "if this happened to me, I would want 5 to tell me before I found out from someone else. It's more fair that way. I don't blame 1 for reacting the way he did—and I'm not condoning his behavior—but I _am_ saying that he might've wanted you to tell him first before he saw Null."

"I _did_ tell him," spat 7.

"You _shouted_ it out," reminded 9. "I don't think that counts. I think maybe you should've explained it to him carefully before exploding like that."

7 didn't answer. 9 raised a brow confusedly.

"Well," he said, standing up, "it's entirely up to you. Do you still want to keep this weight dragging you around? Or do you want to let go?" He looked at her one last time before leaving. "It's up to you." He sauntered away, still worried but also confused.

When he was out of sight, 7 sat there, seething. Did she really have to say it? She was already with Null. But she still felt unsure about this. Maybe what he said was right. She didn't want him to be right but he was. The feeling would never go away, so she might as well talk to 1 before she regretted it. She got on her feet and went on her way. 1's room was in a corner of the library on the east wing. She knew he might be there, so she prepared herself for the upcoming talk.

7 walked past a mountain a books near the fountain. She saw the curtain that was used a door. Feeling fear cripple her, 7 took a breath and ambled up to the makeshift room. Once she stood before the doorway, she was already regretting it. Maybe 1 didn't want to talk to her. Maybe he wanted her to leave him alone. As enticing as that sounded she needed to speak to him before it spiraled out of control. She pushed back the curtain and peeked inside.

"1?," she said. No response. She saw him sitting on the makeshift bed. The way he sat made 7 think he wasn't in the mood for conversation, but she wasn't going to put this off for another minute.

"Listen," she said as she waltzed up to him. She grabbed the thread spool and dragged it over to 1's bed. She sat on it instead of joining him on the bed, thinking it more appropriate this way. "I...," she stopped short. She needed this to sound right. This was her only chance and she was not going to get a do over. "I didn't know you still felt that way."

1 turned his head away even though he wasn't looking at her. Maybe it was just as overwhelming for him as it was for 7.

"When I left I finally felt free," she said as a start. "I was making a difference. I was killing beast after beast. That was who I _was_—who I _am_." Her optics closed, sighing. "I wasn't going to be able to do that cloistered up in the cathedral." She opened her eyes. "I think you sending me away actually was a good thing."

1 glanced up, pupils wide. "What?"

"I know it sounds absurd, but if we hadn't broken up I wouldn't have realized what I was made to do." 7 sounded genuinely happy. She sucked in a breath. "Look, I'm not in love with you anymore, 1. I still like you as a friend, but...that relationship we had was dead a long time ago. It always has."

The elder stitchpunk wrung his hands. "I guess I always thought there was a chance," he said. "Of course, that was just me talking. I never thought what you wanted, and that was wrong. I was only caring about what _I_ wanted and what would make _me _happy." He looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry," he forced out, optics closed.

7 looked down at the floor, frowning. Sadness swept over. She never thought this would ever happened. She only imagined it happening, but now that she was here it all seemed surreal. But talking to him was making it easier to get the tension off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, too," she said. This convinced 1 to look at her again. Hearing her apologize made him think he was imagining it, but she was speaking it truthfully. "I'm sorry, 1," she repeated, "for not telling you about this earlier. But...you caught me off guard and I lost my train of thought. The moment was gone and everything was all over the place."

There was a deep silence between them. Eternity stretched on as 7 pondered what to say next.

"I'm happy for you," said 1 suddenly. This grabbed 7's attention once more and 1 couldn't help but smirk. "I _am_ happy for you, 7. I guess it only took a moment to think to realize that. Here I was about lose my temper, and now, I don't want to do any of that anymore. If I tried to break you two up, it wouldn't matter. My behavior's no better than it was now."

7 mentally worded her next sentence. "I'm...I'm glad to hear this," she said. She wasn't sure if saying this was right or not, but she said it and she couldn't take it back. "It'll all be okay. Soon before you know it, you might move on as well. Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone else."

1 chuckled. "I'd like that to be true," he said. 7 smirked.

"Well, whatever happens, you'll always have us to back you up," said 7, standing up. "And everything will be okay, 1."

She turned around and walked towards the doorway. 1 spoke up before she could leave.

"7," he said. The white stitchpunk looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I hope Null takes care of you," he quoth. "He seems like a nice fellow."

7 chuckled. "He's great. Never met someone like him before."

"And I wish you both the best of luck." 1 said.

7 nodded and exited the room. Now that that was over and done with she wanted to find Null. Since she made up that catapult building excuse she might as well find them outside. Making her way towards the entrance she saw them out in the courtyard. Null was with them, and so were 5, 2 and 9. 7 walked down the stone steps. Null was the first to notice 7 and left the group to greet her.

"Hey," said Null.

"Hey you," said 7.

"So...what happened?," asked Null, concerned. "How did 1...?"

"We talked," replied 7. "He didn't want to talk at first, but after a while he did. I told him that I didn't feel that way towards him anymore. I thought talking to him was going to be hell, but I actually felt better. Having to tell him what I really think. He didn't want to admit at first, but he eventually gave in. And it actually helped. I don't feel regret anymore. I don't need to. 1 and I finally got what we both needed: closure."

Null smiled. "And that's good," he said. "You don't need these unresolved issues holding you down."

"Well said," replied 7, smirking. She flung her arms around him and kissed him.

"So," said Null once they pulled away, "think he'll be alright?"

"I'm sure of it." 7 looked at the gate, like she was trying to find something no one else could see. "What do you think is out there?"

"I don't know," retorted Null. "But whatever it is, we'll find it, or it will find us."

"You're such a dreamer."

"The dreamiest."

7 let out a laugh. Null wrapped his arm around her waist. 7 rested her head on her shoulder. Over by the garden, 2, 5 and 9 were busy with the catapult. 9 looked at them curiously.

"They're going to be happy together," he said.

5 glanced up. He looked over at Null and 7. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," replied 9. "I can feel it."

"You feel like lifting this board?" 5 retorted. 9 chuckled and walked over to them.

"You're right about that, 9," said 2. "I don't remember seeing 7 like this. I really think she's found her true love."

"Who would've though?" 5 reiterated. 2 shrugged, smiling.

Null and 7 walked past them, hands intertwined.

"Hey guys," said 7. "We're going out for a walk."

"Don't take too long," said 2.

"Or run off." 5 interjected.

7 chuckled as she and Null ambled towards the black iron gate. Ignoring their joke, the couple walked, arm in arm, seeing their future brighten.

* * *

**Now that we're here, I'd like to get a few things out of the way. First of all, this is the final chapter of "The Seventh Wheel," we all know that. Writing this provided an outlet for an idea I'd never thought would be possible. Second of all, will I be writing more to this? I don't know. A sequel would be nice. Some oneshots, prequels. The possibilities are endless. So keep in mind that this is the final chapter, and that's all that matters. Third of all, having some hints of 1x7 was just part of the plot. Revealing it later was just to display drama and excite the viewer. But yeah, it was suppose to show a side to 7 we never expected. *chuckles***

**I'm glad to have you all by my side. :-) Until next time. **


End file.
